Doubt and Trust
by Rayany Amor
Summary: Allen Walker's time is running out, his Noah genes are catching up to him and he now has a huge decision to make. Stay with the Order, or with his new found love? Rated T for blood, gore, language, OOC's and other stuff. Requested by Diavo. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

The clanging of metal against metal could be heard from miles away, but no one was around in the deserted village to hear it. Destroyed buildings were left half standing, the roads were littered with blood and robotic parts. Only a one foot perimeter was left of the town, everything within it was completely turned to dust; leaving the corpses of robotic being's in its place.

Soft footsteps could barely be heard as a dark shadowy figure darted around the ruins. A grotesque mechanical…thing stood in the center of the desolated area. The monster didn't even need to breathe as it used its programmed predatory skills to pinpoint its enemy's location, but when it finally did, it was two late. A large, black and white blade cleanly sliced through the horrible machine, splitting it equally into two.

"Thank you." The soul said as it escaped from its imprisonment and returned back to its respected place. A satisfied smile grew on the person's lips; the red tip of a scar could be seen ending just above his mouth. It started above his left eyebrow in the form of a pentagram. His white hair was equally as abnormal, but even more so was his left arm which was completely black.

Hearing a crowd of people calling his name he turned, there they were. He was wondering where they were.

"Allen, did you do all of this?" his traveling group came running up to the exhausted silverette.

"More or less, I _did_ get some of the Akuma's to immobilize each other if that counts. But don't worry I made sure no one was in town during the battle." Allen Walker was leaning against one of the few buildings that were left some-what standing, he was covered in scrapes and bruises, and a steady flow of crimson blood flowed through the wound on his head. Other than that, the silverette looked as if he could take on Yu Kanda. "Stupid Bean Sprout, he can't even wait for the rest of us. Damned Martyr." Speak of the devil, the samurai was part of his group, damn he almost forgot. Allen slowly raised himself from the ground, using Crown Clown's white tendrils to support his battered body.

"Let's get you back to the infirmary. You look like you got hit by a train; Komui's going to be upset that your innocence isn't broken though, you know how happy he gets whenever he has a chance to experiment on parasitic types." Lavi Bookman helped his injured comrade hobble to the near by transportation so the silverette could deactivate his innocence which was taxing at what little energy he had left. The moment the white cape disappeared the silverette fell into the peaceful oblivion.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A young girl was sitting on a nearby cliff, playing absent mindedly with a broken, creepy doll as she watched the fight below come to an end. Her little Allen was getting stronger; it wouldn't be long until _it_ happened. Footsteps crushed the dead leaves littering the forest floor mercilessly as the person approached the seemingly oblivious girl. A sharp deadly candle whizzed by the person's head, only millimeters away from impaling itself into the soft flesh of the stranger.

"You should be more careful, if I didn't recognize it was you at the last moment, you would have been dead." A pearly white grin opened up in a maniacal way on the unknown man's lips.

"It's ok; I would have chosen not to be affected by your creepy candles." The Portuguese extracted the deadly projectile from its wooden sheath and gently tossed it back to the young girl.

She fell back onto the soft forest floor in a fit of giggles, "Are you here to play with me Tyki?" Tyki Mikk eyed the young girl wearily, her 'games' were never just that.

"Uh, no. Sheryl's looking for you by the way, he wants father daughter time again, Road." Road Camelot visibly flinched at the suggestion of _bonding_. She summoned her heart shaped door and promptly disappeared from the vicinity. To where? One could only guess.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Allen woke up to a mop of fiery red hair that obscured his vision. Stupid Rabbit.

"I'm awake you can get out of my face now Lavi." The silverette pushed the red head off of his injured body, only to be glomped.

"You're not dead~!" there he goes again, being so over dramatic. Allen slowly rolled his eyes, as to not aggravate his slight concussion, why was he friends with such a spaz.

"No, I'm a spirit to haunt you for eternity for being such a weird friend." Lavi sucked in a fake gasp as he promptly 'stumbled' around the room, until he 'died' on the silverette's lap.

"You're so cruel." What the redhead failed to realize was the fact that a certain 'panda' was creeping silently up behind him.

"Get back to work you stupid apprentice!" Bookman was able to tie Lavi up and drag him out the door despite his old age. Allen shook his head in slight amusement, at least now he had the room to himself and he could properly sleep. Ah, peace and quiet at last.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Tyki I want to go play with Allen~!" Road whined at the current family 'get together'. It really couldn't be considered a dinner considering the fact that most of the food was either on the floor or covering the other members.

"No Road, the Earl said we had to wait for _it_ to happen first." Tyki was one of the few Noah's who wasn't covered in some sort of food. In fact he was eating a miniature cake with a dainty fork.

"But Tykiiiiii, I wanna play with Allen nooowww!" Road was known for anything, but her patience. She was the type of person that if they wanted something, they wanted it at that exact moment.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Allen strolled through the many similar hallways; he had gotten the clear from both Komui and the Matron to be able to leave the infirmary, but unfortunately he had gotten himself lost. Again. A depressed sigh escaped his lips as well as a monstrous growl from his stomach; he was REALLY hungry and as far as he could tell Jerry's kitchen was no where in the vicinity.

Four hours had gone by and Allen _still_ couldn't find the cafeteria. Why was this place cursing him!? The silverette somehow made his way back to his room, once he got there he decided screw it and just wanted to go to bed. His wooden door opened with a creak and a soft smile crossed Allen's lips when he noticed a cart filled with his favorite food and a note attached.

_Allen,_

_ I noticed you didn't come down for food today, I figured you got lost again and took the liberty of leaving some food for you here. Make sure to get a good night sleep._

_ Enjoy,_

_ Jerry_

The silverette set the small note aside on his table and picked up the first dish in the pile and dug in. oh food, it was the most delicious thing that had ever touched his tongue. Unfortunately the experience ended much too soon as the rest of the food on the cart was devoured. Such a shame.

Suddenly a sharp pain throbbed in his head; Allen flinched and cradled his head in pain. What was happening? His silver eyes peered into a mirror near by, they widened as he took in his image.

Staring back at him was not the familiar gray eyes he has come to grow used to over the years; instead it was an unknown pair of golden eyes.

**A/N: ok I know another fic that won't be finished any time soon. Sorry but I couldn't help it. This story is co-authored with Diavo; we've been talking about this for a while now so here it is. But again this won't be updated for a while sorry. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Please Review and tell me what you think about it. **


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

** Ok I know, it's not a new chapter, nope instead I need to tell you about my polls. Yay~! Not really but : /. Ok so, I posted a poll on my profile. On which you vote for which fanfic you would like to be updated next. Depending on the responses I receive, you readers will decide on which one you want to read more of. And even though I might update one fic one day, it doesn't mean that I can't update another fic in the same day, it all depends on the responses I receive. so yea, that's about it. Thank you~!**

**-RA**

**P.S. If I publish an actual book would any of you read it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Allen's room held no trace of light, the curtains were drawn shut, and the door was closed and locked. The silverette had curled himself into a ball on his bed with his thick woolen blanket on top of him. He could feel the fourteenth in him, like some _parasite_ had invaded his body, he didn't like it, not one bit. A soft, hesitant, knock echoed throughout the deadly silent room.  
"Allen? Are you in there? Komui wants to see you in his office." Lenalee Lee's slightly muffled voice leaked through the thick wooden door. That's just what he needed, to get out of his safety cocoon and visit the people he was trying to avoid. Numbly Allen slid out from underneath his blanket and slowly walked over to the mirror above his dresser. His silver eyes had returned but if you looked closely enough at the rim of color surrounding his pupil you could see the smallest hint of gold swimming around with the silver. Sighing he rubbed at his face, shook his head, and determinedly walked out the door to see what his supervisor needed.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"You four are being sent to Edo, Japan." Komui said in an abnormal serious tone. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee stood in a line in front of Komui's desk. Allen, however, was standing near the door in the shadows. "Now that business is out of the way, Allen may I ask as to why you're standing in the corner? I'd expect that more from Kanda, not you." Komui was back to his playful carefree attitude, which helped lighten the aura of the room a bit, but it was still heavy due to the silverette.

"It's…It's nothing Komui, I just have a headache." Allen attempted as a cover, luckily the supervisor didn't push.

"Ok then, I would offer to let you stay behind but we need as many exorcists as we can get. I suggest you all depart now, the train will be arriving in a few minutes." Komui waved at the group dismissively as he went into the back room of his office, a place _no one_ wanted to be.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A pulsing pain had started at the center of Allen's forehead, it was getting worse and worse, and he feared it would soon be unbearable, but this is a fact he kept well hidden from his already suspicious companions. Lenalee and Lavi were obviously keeping a concerned eye on him and even though he'd never admit it, Kanda kept glancing at him inconspicuously every now and then. Of course the bumpy train ride and loud passengers did nothing to help his major mega migraine, the silverette wouldn't be detoured by such a simple matter. He'd simply take a few (dozen) pain pills the next time he had a moment to himself.

"Allen are you sure you're feeling ok? We can stay a few days at the hotel if you want, Komui didn't give us a time limit on this mission so it should be ok to take a few days rest." Lenalee asked in a worried mother tone of voice.

"I'll be fine Lenalee, it's just a headache. Don't worry I'll be back to new in a few-GET DOWN!" Allen screamed as he tackled her to the ground just as an akuma bullet came flying through the wall of the train's cabin. Their weapons were immediately activated as the quartet got into a fighting stance. The small group was completely surrounded by akumas of all Levels, even a few Level 4s were thrown into the deadly mixture.

Standing among the vast army was a sadistic little girl with a hobo standing behind her. Both of them were in their white form but were just as deadly as if they were in their dark form. The chances of defeating a hoard of various akuma's and two Noah's were slim to none, still the four began slaughtering the deadly machines and headed towards the awaiting Noah's.

By the time they were close to them they were nothing short of exhausted, even Kanda with his regenerative powers was already tired.

"Ok Road, _now_ you can grab him." Tyki said in a puff of smoke, said girl squealed, glomped her Uncle around the waist, and took off. Leaving Tyki in the dust that just shook his head and chuckled at his niece's behavior.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Allen had just got done defeating one of the few Level 4s left when Road came skipping over to him.

"Allen~! Millennie said you could come over and play with me~! But you need to go to sleep first so that you won't hurt yourself on the way back home~!" Road tapped the silverette on his forehead and he immediately felt the effects. Darkness started to creep in at the corner of his vision and he could feel his body starting to sway. The last thing he saw before slipping into the peaceful cradle of sleep was the silhouette of his captor.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Allen!" Lavi swung his head around at the panicked tone of voice Lenalee used to call out to Allen. His single green eye saw red as he took in Road holding an unconscious Allen whose face was contorted in pain.

"You let him go!" the redhead screamed at her as he charged her direction, using his humongous hammer to whack the unimportant Akuma's aside. But it was too late, the girl's checkered, heart shaped door appeared and the two Noah's disappeared through it.

"Thanks for the present, exorcists." Was the last thing Lavi could hear before the doors shut and disappeared. Leaving only the three of them with the impossibly large army of akuma's. Allen was gone.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Millennie~!" Road sung out as she entered the Noah family mansion household. Said chubby man turned around with the ever present grin still plastered to his face.

"What is it my dear Road?" he sung out, his eyes locking on the unconscious teen in the girl's arms. "Is that Allen Walker, well good job Road. Is he going to be your newest addition to your doll collection?" the Earl sung out as he turned back to his work.

"Nope~! You won't believe this but I think he's one of us! But…he's the traitor. Maybe we could do the _process_ on him? it might work right?" the girl asked hopefully. If it did work then they wouldn't have to kill him.

The Earl had gone still, slowly he turned to face the unconscious teen, a plan forming in his head, "Yes, I think we might just do that. Get everything ready, and make sure to keep him under until the procedure is ready. With any luck we'll be able to get it done tonight." The Earl walked off humming Road's creepy song along the way. Identical smiles stretched across both the Noah of Dreams and the Noah of Pleasure's faces, it was going to be a fun night.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave Allen in the hands of the enemy; he's a key part in this war and a beloved friend!" Lenalee said. She had been repeating the same thing since Allen's disappearance. Kanda was standing in the usual corner and had a distant gaze outside the widow, Lavi sat on the chair near the fire with a miserable look on his face (something Lenalee missed). The trio had checked into a nearby hotel and was sitting around thinking of what to do.

A timid knock on the door caught the attention of everyone; reflexively Kanda gripped Mugen, ready for another fight.

"Room service." A wimpy male voice called out. Lenalee cautiously flung the door open and took a defensive stance. When no attack came her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she hissed out, she was in no mood to be nice at the moment.

"I-I'm Chaoji Han. I'm just here to see if you need anything."

**A/N: Ok Chaoji enters, I'm sorry to any of his fans but I absolutely HATE him. He's so annoying. As a gift to all of my readers I have updated ALL of my in-progress fic's. Hope this makes up for how long I've been gone I so didn't mean to be away that long. Happy Halloween~! I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Pain. It tightly embraced his very being, erupting in constant bursts, each one worse than the one before it, mostly centered on his head. The silverette fought against the restraints around both his arms and legs, it hurt, it hurt it hurt it hurt IT. _HURT_! Bliss, a cool rag on his forehead kept the mad pain at bay, just enough to blearily crack open his mercury pools.

"It'll be ok Allen, just wait a few more hours. You'll be better than new~!" his white eyebrows scrunched together, who was that? She sounded familiar; he tried to rack his scrambled, lethargic brain for an answer. Road. Adrenaline raced through his veins as the silverette tried to unsuccessfully escape. He vaguely felt a sharp prick on his arm before he slipped back into the black unconsciousness.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Road my dear, is the preparations finished?" The Millennium Earl stood above the restricted teen with an empty needle in his hand, the ever present grin firmly displayed on his sadistic face.

"It's all prepared Millennie~! If all goes according to plan then we should be done before the day is over~!" Road sung out in glee, she twirled around the metal table the silverette was restrained to.

"Good." The man purred out. He dropped the needle in a hazardous bin and waddled out of the room. Road barely stifled a laugh, sometimes her leader could be so funny.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Chaoji, do you what that is around your wrist?" Lavi asked slowly as if he were talking to a child. Only after a few moments of the timid man entering, a piece of now identified innocence flew through the window and attached to his wrist.

"Um…a bracelet?" he answered uncertainty; if Kanda didn't have his pride to care about he would have face-palmed right then.

"Listen you no good sack of shit. I'm going to say this once, and once only." Kanda growled out as he purposefully strode across the room and roughly grabbed the poor excuse for a male by the collar of his shirt. "That is innocence. You are an exorcist. End of discussion. Now if you don't shut the hell up and let us plan I will _personally_ see to it that you won't leave this building in anything less than two pieces." The look on the poor worker's face was priceless; he looked as if he would have an accident right there and then. Chaoji was able to answer with an affirmative shaky head nod and was rewarded with Kanda dropping him back onto the ground.

"Way to go Yu~! Are you ready to head out?" Lavi sung out, lazily draping himself across the samurai's shoulders.

"If. You. Do. _Not_. Get. Off. Of. Me. In. The. Next. Second. I will cut you! AND DO _NOT_ CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! _BAKA USAGI_!" the murderous samurai chased after the suicidal rabbit with a bloodlust that could rival that of the Earl's.

"W-well if you three want to leave. I s-suggest you stop by the local f-fortune teller. She's only in the t-town next to ours." Chaoji stuttered out, still a bit shell shocked from Kanda's harsh death threat. "Her fortunes a-always come true."

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Road, Tyki, and the Millennium Earl were the only beings in the room besides the restrained Allen Walker. That had earlier transferred him into the room that's on the most secluded section of the mansion.

"Tyki pet, you need to start or else we won't be able to help young Allen here." The Earl sung out. Tyki Mikk sighed, put out his cancer stick, and walked lazily over to the unconscious teen that was in a forced slumber. Road was already at the silverette's side, a caring smile on her face as her nimble fingers ran through his silky white hair.

"Ok Tyki, I'm going to connect you two now. Just make sure to make it quick or else you're going to suffer the consequences~!" Road sung out. She gripped one of Tyki's hands and laid her other hand on Allen's heart; she could feel the soft pulsing of the teen's heart.

Tyki phased his hand into the teen, slowly he rummaged around the boys soul. Courtesy of Road, Tyki now had access to the boys very essence, a soul is neither a substance of matter nor is it one of thought; it's a mixture of both. Mixing both the Noah of Dreams' and the Noah of Pleasure's powers granted the two of them access to a privileged part of the teen.

"Come on, I know you're in there." Tyki rummaged around a bit rougher inside of the teen's soul, Allen whimpered a bit before crying out in pain. Found it. A smirk tugged at the smoke addict's lips, he kept a tight grip on his newly claimed prize. Allen's cries turned into screams, growing louder and louder as Tyki pulled his hand back. Allen strained against his restraints before sagging in his bounds as Tyki withdrew his hand with a loud pop. A bright white light filled the room, momentarily blinding everyone in the room.

"Allen? Allen! Damn it you better not be dead! So help me…Allen!" A new voice hit everyone's ears, the Earl's eyes widened in disbelief, it couldn't be. "Come on Allen, you can't die. Not now, wake up!" the groups visions cleared only to see an unknown person shaking the unconscious maybe even dead teen.

"Neah?! Why do you have your own body?!" the Earl exclaimed. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Neah didn't seem to hear him though, or if he did he didn't bother to acknowledge him.

"You bastards, if Allen's dead I will _personally_ see to it that you will cease to exist. You won't even be able to _reincarnate_." The three Noah family members flinched back at the amount of malice dripping from the ex-Noah's words.

Neah checked Allen's vitals, his heart rate was slow, his breathing was shallow gasps, and his pupils were unresponsive. Not good signs. Hastily the musician unbound the silverette, picked him up bridal style (in which Allen's head rolled to the side, as if the Noah was holding a corpse), and ran out of the room.

After a tense moment, the other three Noah's chased after the duo, but they were too late. The pair was gone; they arrived just in time to see the white ark gate disappear.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that Mei-Ling is no longer seeing people. Sorry for the inconvenience." A worker said. The group of exorcists had _walked_ through the _rain_ to a town that was forty miles away from Chaoji's town, just to find out that the girl they were seeking was not going to see them. A certain samurai was _not_ going to accept this.

"Hey you, waste of space. Come here for a second." Kanda called out, daring the person to come to him. The worker looked at him warily. "Don't worry; it will only be for a second. Come here." Kanda walked over to the spazing worker, draped an arm around him, and calmly led him around the corner. His fellow exorcists waited behind, not quite sure that they wanted to see what would happen to the poor fellow. Sure enough not five seconds later they could all hear terrified screams from their direction, and then it eerily cut off. Out from around the corner Kanda strolled, his hands in his pockets and an over all nonchalant attitude. Behind him was a completely different story though, the worker was sweating bullets, his eyes were wide and panicked, and his whole figure was trembling from fear, making the other exorcists wonder just what had happened.

"Let's go in. Weak legs there won't mind will ya?" Kanda sneered over at the man, causing him to yelp out in fright, scuttling a few feet back before running away screaming. "That's what I thought." The samurai murmured before entering the building.

"Just what _did_ Kanda do to him?" Lenalee asked hesitantly, only receiving a collective shrug from her companions.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARRARARARAR

Neah was panicking, no he was freaking out would be a better term to describe the emotion that was coursing through his body. Allen's heart had just stopped and the Noah was trying his best to restart it via CPR but so far his administrations were useless.

"Come on Allen. Breath!" Neah started to just pound on the teen's chest, getting fed up by the fact that nothing he did seemed to be working. Was it too late?

**A/N: How upset would you guys be if I killed off Allen? I bet you'd be pretty upset, buuut I could. I'm not sure what I'm going to do right now. Sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories lately, just school work is getting out of hand. But here's your chapter {so Diavo can stop bugging me ;)} hope you all aren't _too_ upset with me. So like before I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. The longed for steady pulse beat against his palm, clear and strong. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. Thu-Thump. It was the only sound that calmed the panicking Uncle. His nephew's chest rose and fell in deep, even, breaths showing that Allen was well enough to breathe on his own.

"Come on Allen, open up those marvelous silver eyes for me. Just a little bit, please?" Neah practically begged. He gently shook the silverette's shoulder trying to rouse the teen from his slumber. By some miracle mercury pools slowly revealed themselves from behind pale eyelids.

"Mmmnn, ugh." Was the various sounds that expelled themselves from the teen, someone was not an easy riser this morning Neah mused to himself.

"Thank goodness, you're ok. Oh god, _never_ scare me like that again!" Neah  
scolded him while he tried to weld the teen to him by pure force. When he didn't hear any muffled protest, the ex-Noah pulled away to look at his nephew.

"Um, do you know me? Who are you anyways? Where am I?" Allen looked around with panicked eyes. Neah's eyebrows drew together in concern, they were in the musician's room, and Allen knew this room as if it were his own. Why was he acting as if he had never seen it before in his life?

"Allen, do you know who you are? Who the Noah's and exorcists are? The black order, the Millennium Earl?" as the fourteenth listed off more and more things about the war the silverette's eyes just became more and more confused. "Allen do you even know who Mana was?"

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda stared in disbelief at the sight in front of them. They traveled by _foot_ from a town _forty_ miles away without any breaks just to see a _nine_-year old little girl. Lavi was the only one who noticed Kanda's aura darkening before the samurai lunged across the room at an unsuspecting Chaoji.

"This is all _your_ fault. I should gut you where you stand!" Kanda hissed out. Lavi was pretty sure the weak little man was about to piss himself any moment.

"M-m-m-m-m-me?" the cornered one squeaked out. Kanda's grip tightened on the insignificant life form's neck, oh he badly wanted to just end this waste of space and be done with it.

As his fingers tightened a female voice stopped him, "Wait Kanda! You need to come see this!" damn that girl, only a few seconds more and they'd be done with the pile of lard. Reluctantly he uncurled his fingers from his prey's neck and stiffly trudged over to the one responsible for allowing his prey to escape his grasp.

"What." He ground out; Kanda wasn't one who appreciated keeping someone he hated alive.

"She has innocence _too_. It'd be more of a happy day…if we didn't loose Allen." Lenalee mumbled. Mei-Ling stood there confused, in her hands was a simple glass ball, but seeing that it

glows was a dead give away of it not being a man made object.

"Great, we gain two new recruits for the price of the one we actually need!" Lavi drawled sarcastically. Three days without sleep did that to a man, it might of also have been those strange mushrooms he ate from the forest. Yes, he was bookman jr. but he was hungry and wasn't thinking straight at the time.

"We need to contact Komui." Lenalee said determinedly.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Well, that settles it. Allen has amnesia. He doesn't even remember his own name." Neah swerved around to face Tyki. "And it's. All. Your. Fault." He punctuated each word with a harsh jab to the Noah of Pleasure's chest.

"Hey now, it's technically not _all_ bad. This way, our plans will be even easier to carry out." Tyki chuckled nervously only to be bashed on the base of his head by a painfully familiar pink umbrella.

"Tyki pet, what did I say about _only_ we three know about this? No one else. Just us." The Earl lectured while beating on the poor Noah.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to do what you please with him? If need be, I'll kill you all, _again_." Neah's eyes took on a menacing color, amber as threatening as lava burned in the ex-Noah's eyes, no, this time Allen would be raised properly.

"Oh, about that. Haven't you asked yourself yet? Where is Road?" The Millennium Earl's grin grew wider as realization hit Neah. The musician's eyes scanned the room, no.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

His silver eyes took in the young girl's appearance, who was she? She obviously had to be important to him since she was acting so kind to him. A soft melody was being hummed by her, it was a bit on the creepy side but after a while it began to have a calming tune to it. Her delicate fingers ran through his hair in lazy, soothing, movements. It was in that moment that a small spark had ignited itself inside of the teen, though the silverette was completely unaware of this.

A giggle broke the tune, "Allen, you're so adorable. Well you've always been adorable but still." The teen's silver eyebrows scrunched together, did this person know him?

"Who are you?" he asked, his timid voice rang out into the nearly empty room.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Well, in light of recent events the Black Order would like to welcome Mei-Ling and Chaoji Han to our ranks." Komui Lee placed a hand on each of their shoulders before taking on a more serious note. "But we are here to mourn the loss of Allen Walker. He was taken on a recent mission and there is a very low chance that he's still alive." Komui slipped his hat off of his bowed head, everyone else following his example. "His funeral will be held next week, you are dismissed." The crowd of people slowly dissipated as they dutifully filed out of the room. Only Komui stood still as they walked out around him, as if he were an isolated person, someone trapped in the sorrow of the moment, someone who couldn't escape.

"Komui." A voice. That's all it took, one person to call his name for him to snap out of his trance and cover his true emotions with a mask.

"I'm fine Reever, get to work."

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Allen, we." Road gestured to the rest of the Noahs, "are your family. You are the youngest and somehow you managed to hit your head hard enough to loose all of your memories. They may or may not come back, it's too early to tell right now, but we will be trying to help you with your recovery." She sang out before tackling him to the ground.

"Uh, thanks…I guess. Who's he though?" Allen stretched out one pail finger to point at the ex-Noah who was brooding in the darkest corner in the room.

"Oh, him. He's…"Road paused to think about it. What _was_ he to Allen? Neah glared holes into the floor before sighing and looking up.

"I'm your Uncle; Neah." The fourteenth let a smile warm his face as he walked over to Allen and ruffled his snowy locks. Allen's eyes showed his conflicted feelings as he pulled his Uncle to the corner.

"Do you know what she is to me?" the silverette whispered, pointing at Road who cocked her head to the side in confusion. A grin broke out across her face as she skipped over.

"Why I'm your girlfriend of course~!"

**A/N: hey guess what? I'm sick…again…wonderful isn't it? I hate this so much; I might be out of commission for a month this time. Why!? I hate feeling so useless. Any ways done with my little rant there, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

A heated red blush crept its way up onto Allen's face. Girlfriend? Road giggled at the teen's embarrassment, all of the other Noah's however were lost. Wasn't Allen Walker supposed to be an exorcist? Their enemy? Not a Noah. The most of them were confused the moment Road said that the teen was related to them.

"But wait. If we're related wouldn't that be…I don't know…incest?" That got them. All of the Noah's, including Neah, burst out laughing. Leave it to Allen to only remember those kinds of things when he was supposed to be amnesic.

"Of course not silly, we're all adopted by the Earl~! So it's perfectly fine for us to be dating~!" Road squeezed Allen to her *cough* small *cough* chest, causing his already heated blush to practically radiate. He couldn't help but wonder how he ever survived when he _had_ his memories.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

_A dark twisted smile danced in her vision. A metallic scent filled the air; her breaths came in panicked gasps. Run, run, running, got to get away, can't get caught. A glint from the jagged blade in her pursuer's hands informed her of his position. Stumbling over her own two feet she fell to the ground, even though she couldn't see she could still sense her attacker closing in on her._

_ "You've been such a naughty girl. Time for your punishment." Menacing mercury pools bore into her, a crimson red scar emanated its color in the darkness, a mop of silver hair obscured her vision of the blade as he swung it down onto-_

"Mei-Ling!" the young girl bolted up straight in fright, her wide eyes recognizing a worried Lenalee gazing down upon her.

"L-Lenalee?" Tears built up in the psychic's eyes as she threw her arms around the elder's waist and buried her face into her stomach.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" but it was no use the only response she received was a furious shake of the girls head and more tears.

"Lenalee? Everything alright in here?" Lavi's red mop of hair popped into view but his cheerful attitude was quickly dissipated at the solemn atmosphere surrounding the two. The Chinese teen shot the redhead a glare and shooed him out of the room. Awkwardly the rabbit backed out of the room, slowly, one foot at a time. Girls were scary when they were upset.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Enough with the lies. How is Allen even alive?!" Neah exploded at the Earl. Allen had wandered off with Road sometime ago and now the duo was in the Earl's study. The only reason Neah was even remotely cooperating with the other Noah's was because even if he did get Allen away from them there was no way he could hide both of them from _both_ sides, it was impossible. Even though he _loathed_ being in their presence, he would bear it for his nephew.

"Well, the process itself was a gamble itself. What it's meant to do is replace the Noah's genes with the current host's conscious, as you well know; those who are _overtaken_ by the Noah genes also take on the original Noah's personality, their consciousness if you will." The Earl passed his once (and always) favorite Noah a glass of whiskey. "Anyways, I was planning on removing your 'consciousness' and allowing Allen to replace you." The man looked away. "Of course, this would allow him to still keep all of your powers and let him use it to his disposal, but what we didn't plan is that _you_ would materialize and claim your own form once you were extracted. We also didn't plan on Allen slipping into a coma. Well, it really couldn't be avoided I suppose, after all, we've only did the process once before but it was a disaster." Neah wanted to punch the Earl for talking about Allen's life as if he were talking about the weather.

"So you _gambled_ on Allen's life!" the glass of whisky was crushed in the fourteenth's grip, sending the liquid in all directions and the glass shard's deep into the Noah's hand, though he didn't even flinch.

"Well you could put it that way, either way he's fine. No blood no foul." The Whisky was quickly consumed and hit the large man's gut in record speed; luckily the Earl was no light weight when it came to alcohol.

"He was in a _coma_! And he has _no memories_!" the musician all but screeched out, his eyes millimeters away from bugging out of his skull.

"Small complications. Besides I've achieved my overall goal; and more." The Earl mumbled the last bit, not yet wanting to cross that bridge.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Komui! Here is the information you requested for the…for the…for the f-funeral." Reever gulped once he was finished, it was still a fresh wound.

"Thank you, Reever." Komui solemnly took the manila folder. As he was looking over the contents of the folder he was unaware of the two figures that entered his office until a loud gasp was heard.

"Brother!" Lenalee and Mei-Ling stood horrified after seeing the contents of the folder, but for completely different reasons, "Why? You know that it's still too early for such things."

"Lenalee…I…it's…!" he tried to explain but ended up stumbling over his words. To his horror her eyes filled with unshed tears, but surprisingly it was Mei-Ling who ran from the office with tears in her eyes.

"Mei-Ling!" Lenalee shouted before running after the distressed girl. Komui sagged back into his (surprisingly comfy) chair; Allen's death was hard for all of them.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Tears escaped terror filled eyes as Mei-Ling ran. He was the same! Same hair, same eye color, same _smile_, even the scar was the same! The little girl collapsed on her knees once she hit a deserted hallway and allowed all of her terror to flow from her. Why? Why her, why did she have to deal with all of these horrible visions?

"Mei-Ling!" oh no, it was Lenalee. The psychic forced her tears away and ran to a dark crevice in the wall a few feet away. She held her breath as she watched Lenalee frantically look around before darting off, it was only then that she allowed herself to breath again. Mei-Ling didn't believe that she was able to face _anyone_ right now, not with her newly acquired information about her vision. It was too shocking, to impossible. Allen Walker, the one who was supposed to save them all, was their enemy.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Allen, you are being sent on a mission." The Millennium Earl announced during the family's diner. "Of course, Road will be accompanying you on your mission since you still can't remember things. We can't have those exorcists twisting your mind so that you'd join their 'cause'. Good luck~!" Road had 're-informed' the silverette about the war he was in, in the Noah's favor of course.

"Y-Yes Earl." Allen answered timidly. Neah painfully watched the exchange, unable to jump in and tell his nephew that he wasn't allowed to go. Unable to lock his nephew up in a safe room, protecting him from the harshness of the world.

"Oh, and Neah's going with you as well~!" the earl sang out.

"Wait what!"

**A/N: DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE TWINKIES?! I bet that got your attention, apparently the Hostess company is shutting itself down or something, hell if I care, but thousands of jobs nation wide is being lost and I personally think it's a load of crap, so stupid. So go get your Twinkies before they're all gone~!** **So there's all I have to rant about right now, my minds all fuzzy woo! I do not own D. Gray-Man of course duh~! Review please or else I'll have Diavo go and **_**pay**_** you a visit for neglecting your author(s)!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Neah trudged dejectedly behind Road and Allen; he would rather be doing anything _but_ going on the mission with these two. The musician watched as Allen smiled kindly at something Road said (he couldn't hear it because he was too far behind), but it wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky smile, it was a completely innocent and unaware one, his poor nephew wouldn't have been acting like that if he had his memories. Or so the Uncle believed.

"Road, what did the Earl want us to do on our mission?" Allen asked curiously, even though he was given the task, he was completely oblivious to the details.

"Oh that's simple silly~! We're going to go to the Black Order head quarters and reintroduce yourself~!" Road sung out as she glomped him, she loved how Allen didn't remember a thing so he couldn't throw her off. In fact the silverette was furiously blushing a bright red, huh.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Brother! We're under attack!" Lenalee yelled as she ran hurriedly into the messy office, but came to an immediate stop once she saw who his visitor was. A snake like stare pierced her very being.

"Why hello there Ms. Lee, how are you this fine evening?" Malcolm C. Leverrier sat in all of his horribleness with a smug air of superiority.

Lenalee however completely bypassed the man who traumatized her and addressed her brother instead, "Brother the Noah are attacking the North Wing, and the available exorcists are already there along with the Generals. I'm going there now, please get to safety!" she then turned and exited the room without another word.

"I see that she still hasn't forgiven me for the past events." The inspector commented as if he were talking about such a trivial subject like the weather. Komui glowered at him before turning away in order to prepare while the others battled.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Multiple explosions went off in seemingly random positions in the North section of the building, a silver haired figure wearing black tuxedo and a white mask sat on top of what was left of a destroyed wall. His hidden eyes watched the bloody battle below with an indifferent expression, only moving if the blood splatter threatened to hit his tailored suit.

Road and Neah were down below, taking all the attacks head on. No matter how long the silverette stared at the ex-Noah, he could not understand what he was doing to take down his opponents. They just seemed to drop like flies whenever they come near them; he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Now intrigued, the silverette leaned forward in hopes to solve the puzzling predicament, but he forgot that the wall he was sitting on was already weakened and putting sudden pressure on it was not for the best. Something the silverette had to learn the hard way as he fell to the ground along with the other rubble.

The large crash attracted nearly everyone's attention. Nearly. Road used this diversion to her advantage and attacked everyone's mind while simultaneously skipping over to the wrecked site.

"You better not have gotten yourself hurt! You can't completely control your powers yet!" Road said in a miffed tone of voice as she came to a stop in front of a particularly large pile of bricks. The pile shifted a bit and uncovered a little more than beaten suit.

"Sorry, I couldn't avoid the pile and got myself dirty. I must be pretty sturdy though, considering how I survived that without any powers." Allen chuckled nervously as he uncovered himself from the pile. His clothes were dirty and torn, and his hair was covered with a thick layer of mud, but his mask was still firmly held in place.

"Of course you're sturdy, you wouldn't have survived as my boyfriend if you hadn't silly~." Road sang out as she attempted to dust him off, snickering every time Allen winced when she brushed a sore spot. Allen had long since wondered how he ever managed to survive with her, but always used the fact that he didn't have his memories as an excuse.

"You two _love birds_ will have to finish your conversation later. We've got company." Neah warned as some of the exorcists (mostly generals) started getting up, having already recovered from Road's mental attack.

"That's not fair!" Road whined, "You go back to somewhere up high; Millennie said that you were only to watch not engage. Just try and see if anything triggers your memory~!" the girl smiled at him before running off towards the recovering exorcists with a painfully familiar pink pumpkin umbrella swinging in her hands. Allen's gaze followed her. Under the mask his eyebrows furrowed, the whole time his heart painfully throbbed, why?

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Lenalee arrived to the battle seemingly too late, seemingly dead bodies littered the bloody ground along the left over pieces of the buildings that had once stood in the area. As the crescent moon appeared out from behind the night's clouds its illuminating light cascaded across the carnage of the battlefield, giving the freshly spilled blood an eerie luminescent glow, only a small spot was sparred by a seemingly inhuman shadow. Lenalee veered to come face to face with a masked person. A thick layer of mud concealed the man's true hair color, the mask hiding a good portion of his face, and the dimness of the night hiding his eye color.

"Did you do this? Who are you?!" she spat out venomously. The hidden man just cocked his head to the side as if to mock her, a sinister grin crept onto his face as he slowly lifted his pointer finger to his lips, it was a secret. Letting out a scream of outrage she assaulted him with a sudden barrage of fast attacks, each one coming less than a split second after the previous. Though this didn't deter the man, only taking a few steps to the side or back effectively allowed him to avoid each attack, as if it were a dance. Their body's unconsciously moving in graceful movements, twisting and turning in response to each other's movements. When Lenalee decided to come to a halt sweat was doused in sweat and her breaths came in quick gasps. The man however was standing there with his gloved hands clasped behind his back, his posture ruler straight, and not a hair out of place. With a deep bow he disappeared with the small gust of wind.

ARARARARARRARARARARARARARARA RARARARARARARARARARARAR

An old horse-drawn farmer's cart was casually making its way down the dirt road, the constant thumps and creaks of the cart long since been ignored and the sound of a soft whip cracked through the air every so often. In the back housed three passengers, all lounging against the luxurious padded seats.

A sigh broke the comfortable silence, "Hey akuma, how much longer?" one of them called out to the driver.

"Only half an hour more, Lord Noah." He replied dutifully, and exasperated sigh was his reward.

"That's too damned long." The Portuguese slumped further into the crevices of the cart's seat, crossing his arms in front of him in frustration.

"Patience Tyki, we're in no rush. Lie down, rest, and enjoy the ride." The silverette responded, gloved hands disappearing behind the abnormal locks to undo the tie holding the obstructing mask in place. In one swift motion the mask softly fell down onto the clothed lap.

"You should have killed her." The girl said randomly, fiddling with a piece of imported wrapped candy. She slowly slid over to the silverette's side and leaned down to rest her spiky head on his lap, playing with the mask that had once occupied the area she was now in.

"I know, but something in me is telling me not to kill _just_ yet." he winked down at the girl in her lap with a teasing tone. A joyful smile lit up the girls face as she giggled at her boyfriends antics.

"You're such a sadist Allen~."

**A/N: I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Now that that's out of the way, sorry I haven't updated this in a while between Thanks Giving, Black Friday, the Saturday after that, and my Essay that's worth half my final grade I'm booked. So QUESTOIIN TIME! Do you want Allen to be sadistic or innocent? Ok, that's all for now I think. No Diavo, your review doesn't count as part of the ten sorry, bu~t that's what you get for bugging me while I was trying to work ;). I do not own D. Gray-Man, Review please. I'll see you all in ten reviews~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

Drip. Drip. Drip…drip. Drip. Drip. A leaky faucet continuously let small droplets fall in a torturous pattern. Drip. Drip. Drip. Each drop joining the already full tub. Drip. Drip. Drip…SPLOOSH! Suddenly in a blind rush an unknown person's head was shoved under the surface of the merciless water. Bubbles rushed to the top trying to escape the suffocating grasp of the liquid surrounding it. Only when the bubbles started to die down did the tormentor allow his victim to resurface, spluttering coughs and gasp could be heard as the person took in mouthfuls of much needed oxygen. It was only a moment later when his head was forced back under to the icy cold grip of the water.

"You _will_ tell me what I need to know." A male voice snarled as he was given the mercy of air. Dark, cruel laughter sliced through the thick air as he was once again at the mercy of his captor.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A loud and long yawn escaped through a certain silverette's mouth as he walked into the dinning room lazily.

"Good morning Allen~!" Road sang out. She was obviously more of a morning person than he was.

"Morning Ro-!" Allen was cut off as the young girl firmly planted her lips to his, it was short but shocking.

"OH GOD! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES! THEY'RE BURNED, SCARRED! GAAAHHH MAKE IT STOP!" the twins shouted in unison, having the palms firmly pressed against their tightly shut eyes. Road rolled her eyes as she walked over to her proper seat at the table, as Allen stood their in shock with a heated red blush growing on his pale features. His family was so embarrassing.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

The two Noah's and masked man did a significant amount of damage to the order. Many of their personnel were severely injured during the depressingly short battle; in fact the only one who _wasn't_ injured was Chaoji. The despicable man had cowardly hidden in his room (which was on the completely opposite side of the part of the building that had been attacked) under the covers, trembling in fear. Of course, no one knew this fact and he used it as a way to claim he was better than everyone.

"You should have seen me fight against all of those Noah! They couldn't even land a scratch on me!" Chaoji boasted smugly. The small crowd of admirers, however, seemed to go from amazed to terrified in less than a second and all ran away. Very stiffly he turned around to come face to face with none other than Yu Kanda himself.

"Oh really? You faced _all_ of those Noah's without even getting a single _scratch_? Mind to tell me _exactly how_ you managed to do that? Besides, it shouldn't be too hard right?" Kanda growled out mercilessly. Chaoji whimpered under the samurai's merciless glare, wanting nothing more than to hide under a rock. The legendary samurai himself was covered in wounds that were so deep that even his regenerative abilities were unable to heal them as quickly as usual. Did he _really_ have the gall to continue his lie about his 'marvelous battle' to his fellow exorcist who was severely injured because he was _actually_ fighting against the people he himself claimed to have fought without receiving a scratch. Him, a barely experienced exorcist? Of course he did.

"I would _love_ to tell you about it Kanda, but I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." Chaoji said cockily. He didn't let it show, but he almost wet himself when Kanda turned his death glare upon him. The samurai's right hand menacingly crept towards the hilt of his trusty innocence based blade, Mugen.

"_What_ was that? I couldn't hear you too well, must've been the background noise.

Care to repeat yourself?" Kanda managed to grit out, this newbie was just asking for it.

Luckily for Chaoji Lavi decided to walk in at that moment and stole his punishment, "Hey what'd you do this time newbie? I told you on day one; don't mess with Kanda's soba! He'll kill you isn't that right Yuu~?" poor Lavi didn't see what hit him.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Locks of silver hair blew together in the wind, flowing along with its invisible wavy current. A single, vibrant green leaf fluttered down to a rest amongst the white strands, going unnoticed by the teen who sat on the tree's sturdy branch. Allen had tried to sort through his jumbled emotions and feelings, but he failed at it. For some reason, during his battle with that female exorcist, a cold chill of sadistic excitement ran up his spine. Especially since he had his mask on, it was as if he were a puzzle that _no one_ could solve, not even he could solve his own puzzle. There was also that strange dream last night, though a _dream_ wouldn't have been the way he put it, more like a nightmare. It felt so real, yet, it obviously wasn't since he was alive. Though the silverette couldn't shake the feeling of the cold water unwillingly sliding into his oxygen deprived lungs.

Allen held a hand up to his eyes as the sun's rays penetrated his shady domain, why did it have to be so sunny today? A glint of gold hit Allen's peripherals; it was probably one of his siblings trying to get the drop on him. Something he couldn't allow. The silverette waited until the last possible moment then "disappeared" from his attacker's sight, this should teach them, the teen jumped down as a surprise attack on his latest victim…only to see that it was someone- no some_thing_ he didn't recognize. Gravity brought him downwards, spiraling towards the ground at an incredibly fast speed that made him miss the thing all together. As the dark brown of the ground came closer and closer Allen braced himself for a painful impact, only to hit something surprisingly soft and comfy. Cracking open one silver pool Allen's vision was flooded with the color yellow.

"What the-?" Allen exclaimed in surprise. "Who-what are you?!" he questioned as the huge _globe_ like thing floated to the ground, let him off, then literally _poofed_ into significantly smaller version of itself, about the size of a golf ball.

"Allen!" the teen turned to see his Uncle, Neah, running towards him with a worried expression on his face. "What are you doing out here? _Where_ did you get him?!" Neah asked once he spotted the golden golf ball on his nephew's head.

"Him?" Allen asked with confusion. "Honestly? He just came at me from no where. I never saw him before in my life! Is he yours?" the teen plucked the creature from his head and held it out to his Uncle.

"His name is Timcanpy; he's a golem I made long ago." Neah scratched at Tim with his pointer finger, "He's yours now." Neah closed Allen's hands around his prized golem only to have his eyebrows furrow in worry at the teen's pained expression. "What's wrong? Allen?!"

The silverette clutched at his head in pain; _I'll even leave my golem behind to accompany you_, a redheaded man said, _I'll make sure to send a letter of recommendation to Komui, the head officer, on your behalf…_

"Nngh!" Allen groaned out as the last remembrance of the foggy memory hit him unexpectedly. As soon as the last word hit his mind the silverette's eyes rolled to the back of his head and promptly past out. Vaguely hearing his Uncle's shout in alarm before slipping into oblivion.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"We need to prepare. Once everyone is fully healed, we will strike." Komui debriefed to each and every exorcist. It was time for _them_ to make a move, instead of waiting for their enemy to come to them.

"Brother. Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean…" Lenalee hesitated, "we don't even have A-Allen any more." The head supervisor looked away begrudgingly; of _course_ he didn't want to. But he had to; it was his job to not have any attachments to his soldiers. They were weapons to use against the Millennium Earl, nothing more. Well, that's what he wished he could truly believe.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Neah tucked Allen into the overly large bed, it had been only five minutes since the teen had collapsed and the Uncle was at wits end with worry.

"Tim, stay with Allen." he ordered his former golem, "I have _things_ to discuss with the Earl." Neah said angrily before stalking out of the room. It was time for him to leave, _with_ Allen. He was starting to regain his lost memories.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Only when Neah was for surely gone did Road come out of her hiding place. Fluttering over to the silverette's bedside she sat next to him, stroking the soft silver locks out of the frightened face. The girl whispered supportive words of comfort which allowed Allen's clenched hands to relax. A giggle bubbled from her throat; her boyfriend was so adorable when he was asleep. Though a dark expression quickly over took her face, there was _no_ way she was going to allow Neah to take her precious Allen away from her.

**A/N: Ok so this _is_ a bit longer than usual, hopefully this will satisfy you for now. Ok so, for those of you who didn't notice the scene at the beginning was Allen's "dream". Thanks to all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it. OH! If any of you are star trek fans you should check out a friend of mine's story, she's new and this is her first fanfic posted so be nice~! Ok so she's Watson2Spock ok? Thank you all~! I really appreciate it. And now I have to be mean sorry; UPDATES WILL HAPPEN AFTER 10 REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER! DIAVO DOESN'T COUNT!I have a lot of things going on hence why updates have been coming in slower, _but_ if you all review then I feel obligated to update and it will come out faster. Sorry again but that's how it's going to be from now on. Ok so check out the fic, review, I don't own D. Gray-Man. Sorry again. See you all whenever~!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

"Earl, I think you know what this is about. Sorry to leave so abruptly," Neah drawled sarcastically, "but you know how that _weather_ is, so unpredictable. I'll be sure to take great care of Allen, _without_ you." The ex-Noah made his way towards the door to be able to leave but of course his annoying "companion" had to speak up.

"Why, there's no need for that. Allen hasn't shown any signs of regaining his memories, even ask _Road_." The fire's light reflected ominously off of the man's glasses as the said girl stepped out of the shadows with her arms around a dazed Allen Walker.

"What did you do to him?!" Neah hissed out at the girl, she stuck her tongue out in response as she led Allen to a nearby chair to sit down. "Allen! Can you hear me?!" Neah asked desperately, kneeling in front of the still dazed silverette. Allen sat with his head hung low, and his silver pools glazed over, but slowly lifted his head to stare straight into Neah's eyes with his unseeing ones.

"I just _helped_ him out with his predicament." Road sang out as she ran her thin fingers through the teen's soft locks. Neah growled menacingly at her and took Allen into his arms in order to take him back to his room so he could get some rest. Indirectly protecting him from his "family's" psychopathic nature.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

The sun broke over the horizon the next morning, and Neah woke up alone. The musician had let Allen sleep in his bed, not planning to sleep that night himself, but ended up nodding off in the chair next to the bed.

Neah clutched at the empty bed sheets as if Allen would somehow miraculously materialize under them. Out of the corner of his eye Neah noticed a note that was held to the wall by a candle stabbed through it.

_Neah,_

_ I'm stealing Allen for the day. Don't worry; he'll be just fine in my care._

_-Road_

_P.S. I hope you know that you droll in your sleep._

"ROAD!" Neah roared towards the ceiling as if it were the culprit.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Come on Allen~! Let's go get some ice cream~!" Road sang out as she pulled the silverette over to a nearby vendor. Allen was more alert than he was last night, it seems as through a night's rest was all he needed.

"That will be $5 please." The vendor said pleasantly while handing Road the two ice creams. The teen fished the required money out of his pocket and barely managed to give it to the vendor before Road was pulling on his arm to yet another store.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Come on Lenalee!" Lavi whined, hanging on the girl's arm with a puppy dog pout pathetically splayed across his face.

"Lavi, do you want to be killed? If brother ever finds out he'd skin you alive for sure!" Lenalee whispered at him, as if her brother were lurking around, which since it was _him_, Lavi didn't doubt it.

"But I got Chaoji to even come with us. I thought you could show the new guy around the town." Lavi said, using his last trump card. With his single green eye he could see Lenalee's resolve crumbling; hook, line, and sinker.

"Fine, but only for a little bit." She relented.

"Yes!" Now all he had to do was convince Yuu to join him then his day would be perfect.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"So Allen how was your day today?" Road asked. The two were currently sitting near a pond in the town's park. The pair had practically been _everywhere_ in the town, after ice cream Road had brought him to a _clothes_ shop, the teen had seriously believed that he was going to die, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. After all, he was able to see Road truly happy, and for some reason it made him just as happy, if not more, himself.

Allen opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by an annoying voice, "Come on Lenalee! I swear Chaoji's around here some where. He seriously should know better than to run off, he's not a little kid anymore. If only Yuu was here, he'd be able to find him no problem, stupid Yuu not coming and being a loner." Lavi bookman came into site, though he was looking the other direction.

"Come on Allen!" Road said urgently, taking the teen's hand and running away. Allen may not remember anything, but Road sure did and she wasn't about to let her boy friend be taken away from her so soon after she prevented it.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Did you find him yet?" Lenalee asked breathlessly. She had been looking all over the town, using her Dark Boots, trying to find their missing companion. The Chinese girl almost ripped the red-head's head off when she caught sight of him sitting on one of the park's stone benches.

"Nope. But I did find this." Lavi said solemnly, holding out a simple white piece of folded paper towards her. Peeved she snatched it from his hand, opened it as roughly as she could without ripping it, and read it over.

Tears spilled out of her eyes as the hand holding the note trembled, "W-why? I-I thought he wanted to stay with us. H-he came willingly!" Lenalee cried out before smashing the note into a ball angrily and throwing it over her shoulder stomping off.

Lavi retrieved the abused sheet from the grassy ground and followed after her, keeping enough distance between them so he'd be close enough to see her clearly but far enough as to not get on her nerves.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

One moment Allen was sitting on the grass looking at the pond with Road and having a good time, the next she was frantically pulling him away and towards the Arc.

"R-Road, what's wrong?" he asked confused. She just pushed him through one of the Arc's doorways that lead to the mansion before looking down the streets nervously.

"Uh, nothing's wrong. It's just that…daddy's coming! Yes, this is around the time Sheryl wakes up and I promised him that I'd spend some time with him today, you know how he is. Ok, I have to go, bye~!" Road said in a rush, using what ever sounded good on the spot.

Allen caught her arm before she could dash away though, "I had a great time today. I hope we can go out like that again." He said smiling sweetly. He gave a chaste kiss before allowing the door to close between them. Missing the stunned expression that froze Road's features, that guy was too sweet for his own good, Road concluded.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Lenalee where have you been!?" Komui cried out, dashing to glomp her but was instead met with a foot to his face.

"Leave me alone brother!" Lenalee yelled before stomping away towards her bed room.

"What's with her?" Komui asked Lavi who just shook his head and handed him a note. Unfolding it Komui gasped, no.

_ I'm sorry. I can't stay here any longer. I refuse to risk my life in order to save people who don't deserve to live. Ms. Anita had to die because of this war so I refuse to be apart of it. Do not look for me._

_-Chaoji Han _

Komui held a flame up to the paper. Watching with dull, unemotional eyes as the fire devoured the short fuel source, leaving ashes in its wake. He would allow Chaoji to leave, even mark it as him being killed in battle, but that _boy_ no longer received help from the Order.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Road where'd you take Allen today?!" Neah yelled, barging into her room only to freeze as he took in what she was doing to occupy herself.

'Neeeaaahh!" Road whined out while brandishing the blade in her hands. "You're interrupting my _play_ time!" the sadistic girl pouted. Behind her was a beyond recognizable bloody body, held to the wall by heavy chains.

"Um…who's that?" Neah asked hesitantly. Keeping his eyes trained on the blade in the unstable girl's hand.

"Oh him? He's just some exorcist." She replied off handedly. "Don't worry I forged a note for him explaining how he hated the order and left." She said, indirectly informing her prisoner that there would be no help coming for him.

"…" Neah stood there and stared for a moment before snapping out of his stupor. "Uh. Have fun with that. I'll just…leave you to your _fun_…bye." Neah awkwardly stepped out of the room. As soon as the door clicked closed the screams resumed, some of them begging for him to come back in and stop the maniac. Something that Neah refused to do, rather the exorcist than him is what he believed.

**A/N: Ok. So this is a bit longer than usual. For those of you who didn't notice, Chaoji is the one as Road's new plaything. I didn't think that he was worth the time it took to type up his torture sequence, don't worry, he isn't dead yet, I might need to use him to vent in the future. So this chapter was meant to have Road and Allen's relationship progress because I completely forgot about them being a couple. So hop you all don't hate me so much, I tried. I SHALL UPDATE AFTER hmmm let's see 8 REVIEWS why 8? I dunno. I felt like it. Oh don't mind my break lines, they're just like that. Ok I think that's about it. I do not own D. Gray-Man. See you in 8 reviews~! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Allen laid eagle spread in the lush green grass of the mansion's lawn, staring up at the baby blue sky. His silver eyes traveling from one puffy white cloud to the other as his thoughts over took him once again. Was it something he did? Did he not spend enough time out with her? What could he do to fix it? Road had ended their date (Allen wasn't even sure if he could call it that anymore) abruptly and without any warning. Even when he kissed her on the Arc he received minimal response, and it was eating him up from the inside out. Maybe he should go and apologize; even though he didn't know what he did wrong it was always best to apologize.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A timid knock against the solid wooden door alerted Lenalee to her company. Slipping off of her bed she padded over to her door to crack it open.

"Um, Lenalee? Do you think I could c-come in for a few minutes?" Mei-Ling asked timidly, staring at her feet while fidgeting under the elder's gaze.

Lenalee's expression immediately softened, "Of course you can Mei-Ling. Come on in." she said kindly, opening the door further to allow the young girl entry. Hesitantly the profit slowly entered the room. "So what brings you here?" the Chinese girl asked. Mei-Ling glanced longingly back at the now closed door.

"I-I…it's about o-one of my v-visions." The girl said in such a soft voice that Lenalee almost missed it.

"What was it about?" she asked, leaning forward with her growing interest, maybe it could help them against the Noah's.

The words that Mei-Ling said next were nothing that Lenalee would ever expect to hear, "I-I saw…A-Allen. He k-killed me."

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Road?" Allen asked forlornly. He stood outside the girl's room with one fist frozen in the air in mid-knock. Did he even have the right to be in the girl's presence? For all he knew she was still upset with him and didn't want to see him. The silverette was about to slink off down the hallway depressed when he heard scuffling noises from inside the girl's room followed by a crash. All doubts pushed aside momentarily, Allen knocked the door down and ran into the room ready to fight anyone who dared to hurt his girl.

Unfortunately all he found was said girl next to a toppled over desk with a bloodied body over her shoulder. She sent him a pleading glance for him to help, which he followed instantly.

"Thanks a ton Allen, can you just put him over there and lock him up with the purple chains?" Road asked, sitting on her bed for a break. Allen obeyed and dragged the dead weight over to a near-by wall. Hanging from the ceiling was many different color coded chains dangling at different lengths. Once he was done the silverette sat right in front of Road on the floor by the bed. "What are you doing down there silly?" Road asked playfully, tugging his arm so that he'd come up onto the bed and made him lay his head on her lap. The two sat like that for a while, Allen relaxing while Road petted his silver hair, the duo just being comfortable in his company.

"I'm sorry." Allen whispered out, turning his head so that his silver pools could look up at her.

Startled by his sudden remark Road cocked her head, "What ever for?" she asked puzzled.

"For what ever I did to make you end the date early. What ever I did please forgive me, I shouldn't heave done anything that would upset you, I bet if I had my memories I would have never did what I did." Allen spilled out. The broken look in his silver pools almost made Road cry.

"Oh you idiot! You didn't do anything wrong." Road said hugging him to herself at his confused expression. "I had to end the date early because of a stupid exorcist who ruined our date. He's my new toy because of it. Don't worry, it was nothing you did." She reassured her freaked out boyfriend. At the mention of an exorcist Allen turned his head so he'd be able to see the bloodied body he just chained up. The man's (**A/N: and I use that term loosely)** head was now lifted up and his eyes were wide which accompanied his gaping mouth.

"Y-You're A-Allen!" the beaten person croaked out. "Y-you're th-that d-dead exor-." He was cut off as one of Road's many stuffed toys mercilessly shoved a grenade into his mouth.

"I'd keep a good grip on that; you wouldn't want to die _too_ soon would you?" Road's golden eyes took on a molten amber color.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Tense silence filled the atmosphere between the two women.

"That's not even funny." Lenalee bit out with as much venom as she could possibly could.

Mei-Lin flinched under her hateful gaze, "B-But-!" she was cut off by the elder who looked away hatefully and pointed her finger towards the door. The young girl brokenly exited the room with her head down to hide her unshed tears. No one would believe her, she knew that this was a small chance when she first came to the door, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Road. What did he mean?" Allen asked frightfully. A quick flash of pained sorrow flittered across the Noah of Dream's face, but left as soon as it came, so fast that Allen completely missed it.

"Oh it's nothing Allen. It just relates to the assignment that Millennie has for you. He wanted you to infiltrate the Black Order, one of their exorcists have been missing for a while and is now presumed dead so we wanted you to impersonate him. Millennie has a file on the person's habits and personality so you won't be discovered too quickly. My plaything just mistook you for him. Now go on, grab that file." Road said hurriedly as she ushered the silverette out of her room, she needed to teach her _pet_ some manners and restraint. Smiling reassuringly she shut the door, effectively blocking the teen's confused gaze from her sight.

Allen scratched the back of his head and shrugged, he might as well go and get that file, there was no point in arguing with her. As he made his way down the hall Allen couldn't help but wonder how that exorcist knew his name.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Ok, make sure your act is fool proof. There is no room for error here Allen, one mistake and your whole disguise is busted. You can take Timcanpy with you though, the Black Order is aware of him and how he is with the person you're going to impersonate." The Millennium Earl said with his ever present grin.

Neah emerged from the shadows enraged, "You can't just throw him into their hands when he's amnesic! Why don't we send him there to _impersonate_ the person and just _pretend_ he got amnesia?!" Neah suggested heatedly.

The Earl shrugged, "He could o that too. Oh, and you're going with him Neah. It's ok since none of the exorcists know what you look like. You two can just come up with some excuse of why you have to be with Allen 24/7." He said over his shoulder as he walked off towards the kitchen, he was feeling a bit puckish and wanted something to nibble on.

Allen threw his arms around his Uncle's waste from behind, "I'm so glad you're coming with me. I'm not yet ready to go by myself." Allen whispered into his Uncle's back.

Neah sighed, he had wanted to object to the plan but with Allen hugging him pathetically from behind like this how could he reject his nephew?

**A/N: Ok double update~! Cause all of you are awesome~! So here's your reward. This fic won't be as long as my others I think, I have it all planned out now, so happy. So Allen's going back to the order, not how many would expect it but hey *shrugs* it works for now. I'll be having a quota for each new chapter, but it will change from time to time. I think I'm getting sick again! I think im going to cry, I go up to the mountains for the weekend and I get freaking sick! What's up with that!? Uuuggghhh, anyone has any remedies for a quick way to get something out of your system? Oh well, anyways DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY FRIENDS FANFIC! It's Watson2Spock, first try so be nice. I'm trying to boost her confidence because we _all_ know she needs it so please help out. I'll give you a REWARD if you do~! For every 5 people who reviews for her story is a new chapter (make sure you state if you did) put RA at the end of your review so I know who to count. Don't be mean! She welcomes criticism that's ok, but if you put a horribly mean review it won't count! Ok sorry for such a long A/N, I do not own D. Gray-Man. See you all in…9 reviews~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

The sun would have been seen over the horizon, which was, if the sun could _reach_ the horizon. The sun wasn't usually in view until it was high up in the sky. A medieval type, tall castle was perched on top of a ridiculously high cliff. Bat shaped golems fluttered around, giving the building an overall gothic look. A lone man, with a rather large bundle in his arms, walked towards said castle with an overall air of indifference. With brisk, confident strides, he made it to the large gate rather quickly. As he shifted the bundle in his arms slightly a few strands of tell-tail white hair slipped out.

"Hello~? Special delivery?" when he got no response he was less patient, "I suggest you open this damned gate right _now_ before my _special package_ dies! And if that happens I _assure_ you that you will not appreciate the consequences."

After a few tense moments a voice crackled out from over a golem, "Please reveal your…belongings before we agree to let you in." sighing he jostled the bundle slightly, just enough for the blanket to fall away from the head of the person he was carrying.

"Allen!" was the only word Neah heard before the gates opened and a medical team attempted to snatch Allen from his Uncle's grip. Attempted being the key word here. One quick, sharp glare from the un-known Noah and everyone backed off. There was no way he was going to allow Black Order scum to touch his angel of a Nephew.

"We just want to help him." Komui said, slowly inching closer towards him, his intention aimed on retrieving Allen from the man's grasp. "Now, if you could just hand him over we could get him to the infirmary and I can talk to you about what happened. And who you are" the last part being mumbled under the supervisor's breath, though Neah was still able to hear it. Still eyeing everyone calculatingly, Neah allowed the medical team to take his nephew from his grasp. Brown eyes' swiveling to meet that of Komui's who had returned his gaze with an uncertain one. This conversation had a _lot_ of potential for some devious _fun_.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"How about we start with who you are and how you know Allen? Then we can go onto how Allen sustained all of those nasty injuries, hmm?" Komui asked in a carefree tone, the two were currently in said supervisor's messy officer.

"My name is Neah Walker. I am Allen's Uncle. Now I will tell you this once and _once_ only. Under _no_ circumstances am I to be separated from my dear nephew understood? If I am, no matter for what period of time, I _will_ take him a leave this god forsaken place." Neah said in a seemingly calm tone, but even Komui was able to hear the venom in his tone, the threat that was clearly stated in his words was a promise of demise. "As for who I am, all you need to know is my name, I am a rather unimportant person whom, I'm sure you can understand, is uncomfortable about sharing his past." Komui put up a façade of understanding while on the inside he had already filed that information away for a later time, maybe he should have a talk with Bookman afterwards. "Allen sustained those injuries through the Noah Road Camelot. As you will find, Allen is suffering from memory loss, whether it will be temporary or not is unclear as of yet, but I will not allow any of his_ unfavorable_ memories to come first. Now I believe that is all, I am returning to my nephew's side. Have a good evening, supervisor." Neah bit out mockingly.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A pained groan escaped the silverette's lips as his eyes were assaulted with the blinding infirmary lights.

"I see you are up. That's a good thing too, I was starting to worry that I used too much force." Neah said, turning down the lights to a less painful level for his nephew's eyes. Which was currently glaring at him.

"And _whose_ fault would that be?" Allen said, rubbing at his temples, trying to dull the sharp throb at his head.

"Well it had to be believable doesn't it? Besides, I'd be careful about what you say to your Uncle now; the Order believes you were held captive by Road and that you are now suffering from memory loss, which is actually not that far from the truth." Neah said offhandedly, narrowly dodging a scalpel which was chucked at him by said nephew who relieved the tray near by of it's presence.

"Go die." Allen hissed at his Uncle, turning onto his side and pulling the blankets up a bit higher.

"Awe but I just got here! Besides, I can't go back _just_ yet; the Devil still holds that grudge about me 'cheating' at the last poker game." Neah said grinning at the sight of mercury pools rolling.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Ok now Allen try again. Who are we?" Lenalee said. Trying for the umpteenth time that day to get the silverette's memories back.

"U-Um…L-Lenalee right?" Allen asked 'uncertainly' pointing a finger at the long pig-tailed girl who nodded her encouragement. "And u-uh, Lavi right?" the energetic red-head nodded smiling. "Then…Krory?" Allen asked frightened.

"You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" Kanda exploded, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Getting irritated the samurai roughly grabbed the Bean Sprout by his arm (vaguely noting the narrowing of Neah's eyes who was standing near by) and dragged him to the middle of the room. "Now listen and remember; Lenalee."

"Usagi" he said, Lavi giving out an indignant _hey!_

"Krory." The vampire blushed a bit.

"Miranda." The shy woman almost ran away.

"Mei-Ling." The little girl gave the silverette a frightened look and Allen was about to go ask what was wrong but his captor kept a firm grip on his arm.

"I'm not done yet Moyashi!" he growled, "Jerry. Komui. Johnny. Reever. Marie. Timcanpy. Now deal with it." Kanda growled out, stomping back to his emo room having been dragged out there by Lenalee for 'friendly remembrance'. Even when he was eighteen hallways away he could _still_ hear the Moyashi's cry to the golem. Huh.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"MILLENNIE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Road yelled storming through the nearly empty grave yard where the Earl was completing yet another one of his _transactions_.

"What is it my dear Road? I'm quite busy at the moment, why don't you go and play with your father? We all know that he misses playing with you." The Earl said, turning away from his soon-to-be victim.

"No! Why did you make Allen go back to the Black Order!? I thought that was just a threat or something to keep him behaved! You even let _Neah_ go with him! Do you _not_ understand anything right now!?" the young girl spazed out, effectively scaring the hell out of their "guest".

"Road my dear, I ordered Allen to the Black Order for a reason that you will eventually come to understand. Until then I forbid you from seeing or contacting Allen at _all_ during his time at the Order, if you violate that. Then I'll have no choice but to punish you." The Earl's glasses took on a more menacing look as he glowered at her. Pouting the young Noah grumbled as she left the cemetery via checkered door, the thing closing just as the screams began.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Mei-Ling watched with uncertain eyes as the very familiar silverette sat surrounded by his friends and eating mountains of food. Could that seemingly innocent teen not three tables away really be the frightening being from her vision? Her young mind wandered back to the images of the man. Allen had the same white hair, silver eyes, and red scar, right down to the pentacle on his forehead. Also that man who watched the teen's every move was strange also. Taking a deep breath, Mei-Ling allowed her self to blend into the crowd surrounding the teen, might as well get to know the silverette before jumping to assumptions.

**A/N: I'm so sorry to those of you who read it when it was blank. I fixed it though! So yea. Sorry~! I uploaded, and I'm still sick. THIS IS FINALS WEEK SO UPDATES WILL BE COMING IN SLOWER…ish. Ok, that's all I have to say for now I suppose. I do not own D. Gray-Man. See you when the reviews hit 100! I'M SO CLOSE! Whooo! Thanks to everyone who's still with me and all of your support!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

"I'm sorry; I know that you just got back and still have amnesia Allen but I need the seven of you to head to Edo Japan for your next mission." Komui said. Allen, Neah, Kanda, Lavi, Krory, Lenalee, and Mei-Ling were standing in front of the crazy scientist's desk having been called away from their usual activities.

"It's okay Komui, I understand. When does the train leave?" Allen asked timidly. The silverette was standing quite a ways away from the samurai who was emanating certain death to the next person to piss him off. Kanda was still peeved about being mistaken by some weak-vampire-reject.

"In half an hour. I suggest you leave now before you miss your train~!" Komui sang out, laughing as the last part of his sentence hit no ones ears considering the fact that the exorcists (and Neah) were already scrambling to get ready.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"I can't believe you got us lost Allen!" Neah exasperated in irritation. He had followed after his nephew without hesitation, only momentarily forgetting about said nephew's horrible sense of direction.

"It's not my fault I thought I saw Road!" Allen whined as he took yet another left turn, only to trap the duo in a dead end. The silverette twitched as he heard a pain filled moan escape his Uncle's lips. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to get lost, it just…happened.

"That's it; we're following my lead now!" Neah yelled, his hand clamped down onto Allen's wrist as to make sure he didn't _loose_ the clueless silverette, and he stomped off in the opposite direction, hopefully they'd be able to get back to the town. From there it would be _much_ easier to gather their bearings.

"Uh…Neah?" Allen voiced a few minutes after his Uncle took charge. Neah was just about to snap at the silverette, but once he turned he saw what the problem was. They were surrounded by a group of pretty mean looking thugs. The ex-Noah had a bit of trouble trying to suppress the need to smile, maybe he could let go, just this once. His hopes were shattered, however, when a deadly blade slashed out and stopped _just_ at the gang leader's neck, the tip barely pierced the skin, allowing a small drop of blood to slide down the soft skin.

"Back the fuck off unless you don't mind loosing a few needed limbs." Kanda growled out, obviously more than irritated. The leader eyed the samurai for a good couple of moments before narrowing his eyes and backing down, his thugs doing the same.

Without a care to the street thugs Kanda turned his glare onto the two Walkers, "how the _hell_ did you manage to not _only_ get separated from the group, but _also_ successfully get your self's lost!" Allen took a few steps back while Neah moved in front of him, his brown eyes gaining a tint of gold.

"Come on you guys we're going to miss the train!" Lavi said, appearing in the sky riding his hammer **(A/N: that does NOT sound right at all 0.0)**. With his usual "che" Kanda sheathed his precious sword and stomped off muttering under his breath hateful things because he didn't get to chop _anyone_ up.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Eaaaarrrllll!" Road whined pitifully, "Can I go _now_?" she asked for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day.

"Not yet Road~. But soon, don't worry." The Millennium Earl was rocking back and forth and knitting yet another scarf, this time black and white striped.

"How much loonngeeerrr?" Road asked, flopping back onto the floor, absentmindedly stabbing lightly at one of her many dolls with a rather cruel looking dagger.

"Just a bit." He answered, chuckling lightly as she let out yet another whine.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Eh, what happened to this place?" Lavi asked dumbfounded, the group had just arrived in Edo only to find that it was a literal akuma nest. Practically every inch was covered by an akuma. Neah had to cover Allen's eyes in order to spare the poor teen from the gruesome sight of the trapped souls. The silverette could barely handle the sight _with_ his memories; the Uncle wouldn't want to know what happened to the teen if he saw them _with out_ his memories.

"This is the Earl's doing." Neah voice sounded from the back of the group. "It'd be best if we kept moving, we shouldn't stay in the same spot for too long." Neah said ominously, his hand still covering Allen's eyes as he slowly moved to the front of the group and took lead.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Yuu, what's with this guy? He's like shady personified." Lavi whispered to the samurai once he was positive Neah was too far ahead to hear him.

"Don't call me by my first name, baka Usagi!" Kanda growled, but quickly settled down. "There's too much information about this man that we're missing. He puts me on edge every time he's around. Keep your guard up Usagi, this one's not trust worthy."

"But, if he's with Allen shouldn't that mean he's ok?" Lavi asked skeptically as he watched the bean sprout tug at his Uncle's firm hand.

"The Moyashi lost his memory remember, who knows what that man could've led the sprout to believe. For all we know _he_ could be the source of the Moyashi's damned amnesia." Kanda scoffed as he purposefully made his stride wider in order to escape the company of the Bookman Jr.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Neah smirked, he knew the redhead and the samurai was talking about him, he could even hear every word they said. He would've informed them of that but a perfect place to set up camp for the night came into view and he opted that that was more important than momentary amusement. A stone bridge was just a few yards away, it seemed to be sturdy and underneath it was completely dry, and it was the best they could hope for in a place like this.

"Let's set up here, night's approaching and trusts me; you _don't_ want to be caught in the dark in this place." He said, leading his precious nephew towards the desired spot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Allen press down on a hidden alert button, sending exact coordinates to the Earl in order to get the next phase of his plan started.

As the fire died down into glowing ambers Neah watched as one by one the exorcist's succumbed to sleep, Allen being the last. As mercury pools slowly concealed themselves with a thin layer of skin, Neah couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

A shrill scream pierced through the frosty night in Edo, effectively rousing her companions from their slumber.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled out first, the redhead scrambling to get over to the Chinese before it was too late. Kanda barely managed to veer around just in time to see Lavi and Lenalee fall through a star shaped portal which suddenly appeared in the floor.

"Wake up Moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he dived into the already shrinking portal, Krory, Mei-Ling, Allen and Neah following just in time before it closed.

Only when the place was deserted did a figure step out from behind the corner. A pearly white smile broke the darkness, completely ignoring the yelling umbrella being held in tight hands.

"I'll see you soon Allen~!" she sung out into the nothingness, leaving the vicinity by walking through a checkered heart shaped door, which snapped shut behind her. Oh yes, she would see him _very_ soon.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry I know I lied, but to be somewhat truthful I only asked for triple digits because I just got done with finals this week. So here's a little treat for you guys since you are all AWSOME PEOPLE~! Hope you aren't too mad with me, I'm sorry if you are =(. Please forgive me! But it's Christmas break now and I'm not sick anymore! Yay~! Ok so…that's all I suppose…check out Watson2Spock's stories 5 reviews for her=a new chapter from me just make sure you put RA at the end of it so I know who to count and who to not count. I do not own D. Gray-man, review please~!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

White. The pureness of the color assaulted Allen at every angle. White buildings, white streets, white birds, white everywhere. Then black, the darkness flooded his vision, obscuring the painful onslaught of white.

"You ok?" Neah asked, his dark hair cascading down towards the silverette underneath him. Mercury pools stared straight into the chocolate brown ones above him, neither blinking nor breaking the eye contact.

"Never better." He mumbled out. Neah offered Allen a hand up, hoisting up the silverette from the cold bricked ground. After getting over the blinding color the teen was able to take a good look around it seemed as if they were inside of a secluded town of some sort.

"Where are we?" he vaguely hears Lavi ask aloud. The silverette knew where they were, hell even Neah knew (though that wasn't much of a surprise). Allen sighed, a small hint of a smile dancing across his lips, just a few weeks ago Road was taking a stroll through the streets with him, just walking aimlessly and enjoying each other's company.

"It's the ark, Lero." Everyone (except Neah, Allen, and Kanda) jumped as a shockingly pink, pumpkin topped umbrella floated into view, surprisingly talking. In a blink of an eye Kanda's sword and Allen's claw was pressed up against the pumpkin's non-existent neck.

"So it was _you_ who brought us here!?" Kanda growled out, a murderous glint in his eyes, he's been waiting to kill _someone_ ever since he was assigned this mission. Allen was just doing it for the fun, it's been too long since he last tortured Lero.

"It look like you're in a jam, shounen." A voice came from behind the group.

"Bug eyes!" Lavi and Krory yelled out, pointing an accusatory finger at the vagrant standing before them. Allen and Neah we're having trouble stifling their laughter, poor Tyki would never live this down.

"Is that what you guys call me by? I feel so appalled." Tyki grasped at his heart in fake hurt. "Oh well, either way it looks like you're stuck here. How about we finish our little game?" Tyki said, leaning backwards allowing his glasses to phase through his head and his Noah side to reveal itself. "I can give you a way out, if you play my game that is."

"You're a Noah!" the duo yelled out. Kanda, getting fed up with their idiocy, grabbed the two by their face and threw them down the street.

"Just what're you playing at?" he hissed out, cobalt eyes narrowing, not giving the Noah a shred of his trust.

"Oh, just a way to pass time." The Noah of Pleasure produced a single, rusted key. "This key open's Road's door which will be at the last building to be downloaded. All you have to do is get there in time, and pass through the other three doors successfully. Simple right? Ok go on~! Oh but we're taking little shounen here, we aren't done with him yet anyways." Tyki threw the key at Kanda, but just as quickly snatched up Allen around the waist and disappeared.

"ALLEN!" Neah yelled out, trying, to no avail, to find where Tyki took his nephew. Getting no leads or trails the ex-Noah punched a building near by with enough force to have it collapse upon itself. Tyki was dead the next time they meet.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Tyki you _do_ know that Neah's going to kill you right?" Allen asked as Tyki hopped from roof to roof. The teen took to just hanging from the Noah's arm limply, it was quite comfortable after you get used to it.

"Yeah, I figured as much, don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." The hobo said after almost slipping. Nothing like a few hundred feet fall to get your blood pumping and your adrenaline rushing.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Where do you think you're going?" Kanda asked to Neah's retreating figure.

"Where else? I'm going to find Allen. You all can go through with the crazy's game; I'm getting my nephew back." He responded, not even halting in his departure. "Though I find it idiotic that you'd actually go through all the trouble of fighting with the Noah's instead of just going straight towards the finish line itself." A white smile was all they could see of the strange man before it too was devoured by the inky blackness.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Allen~!" Road yelled out with child-like glee, launching from her position at the table to the silverette's arms. "I missed you~!" she giggled pecking the blushing silverette on the cheek.

"Come on you two love birds; eat up before the food gets cold." At the mention of food Allen was at the table in an instant. He hadn't had food since lunch.

"Gosh Allen, don't they feed you there?" Road asked teasingly as she munched on some desert close to her.

"You don't know the half of it." Allen managed to reply around a mouthful of god-knows-what, the silverette shoved more food into his mouth and almost moaned at how good the food tasted.

"TYKI!" a loud rumble growled out, making Allen choke on is food, half of it successfully going down his throat, while the other half came spewing out of his mouth. Neah burst into the room, the doors flew open so violently that it was buried six inches into the cement wall.

"Yes~?" the soon-to-be-dead Noah sung out smugly. Only flinching a bit when Neah lifted him from his chair by his throat.

"What. Did. I. _Say_. About. Taking. Allen. From. Me?" he punctuated each word by squeezing his hand tighter and tighter around his captive's neck.

"…To not to?" Tyki chocked out sheepishly. Since Neah was a Noah (a very loosely used term) he could not phase through his hand, which sucked or Tyki.

"Good boy." Neah released Tyki, who landed on his chair with a thump, and patted his head roughly.

"Neah~! Come sit with us while we wait for those silly exorcists to arrive." Road sang out from her position on Allen's lap.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"So what's our plan here Kanda?" Lenalee asked innocently. Lavi, Krory, and Mei-Ling eyed Kanda, waiting for instructions as to what their next move is.

"Well we might as well do what the creeper suggested; I can see no reason as to why wee should fight those pointless battles if we could just skip them all and get straight to the exit. The faster we leave this place the better." Kanda grumbled out, ignoring the shocked expressions of his "comrades".

"That's the longest I've _ever_ heard Yuu talk, I don't think the bright colors are doing him good." Lavi whispered to Krory who nodded in agreement.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Tyki they're cheating!" Road complained, breaking away from the telescope in front of her.

"Wait, really? I didn't think they had the brains to even consider that." Tyki said, staring dumbfounded into the telescope.

"That's my fault." Neah said mischievously, "Just consider it a small payback of some sort. Besides, this way you'll be able to have fun quicker." Neah shrugged.

At the news of the early exorcists Allen and Road exchanged mischievous grins, they had mischief to plan.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS~! Here's my little gift to all of you, hope you all had a great holiday, sorry not much happened but hey, at least it's a chapter. Well I don't own D. Gray-Man of course, see you in 8 reviews~! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

The exorcist group had just reached the tower, it looked even taller and intimidating up close. The doves flying in the sky near the top looked as if they were vultures who were eyeing them as their next meal.

"Um, I of course _hate_ to interrupt our awkward pause here bu~t, what are those?" the five of them looked at the ground, standing there was five rag-dolls. Two of them looked like a crude replica of Road, while the other three was a crude replica of Allen, the five of them sat on the ground and stared up at them with their button eyes and stitched on smiles.

"Cause that's not creepy at all." Lavi said, chuckling nervously. The red head bent down to poke at the Allen doll nearest to him, only to pull back with a yelp when the doll suddenly craned its jaw impossibly wide open showing off its bladed teeth that threatened to take the redhead's hand off.

"Might want to watch your appendages, Usagi." Kanda said with an obvious smirk in his voice, the samurai then sneered in disgust when the other Allen doll waddled over and hugged his leg, looking up at him with its gray button eyes and the sewed mouth on its face pulled up into a grin. "What are _you_ looking at?" he grumbled.

"So what do you think they're doing here?" Krory asked, quivering in slight fear as one of the Road dolls approached him, a lollipop sticking out of its mouth. The mistaken-as-a-vampire got his answer when the doll latched its stubby arms onto his exorcist coat and started to tug him towards the building. "Waah! Someone help me!" he cried out, screaming even more when he heard a demonic chuckled rise upwards from the doll. It wasn't long until Krory was swallowed up by the dark corridor in font of them.

"So…I take it we're not going to help him."

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Childlike laughter filled the dining room of which the Noah resided. Allen and Road were leaning against each other for support as waves of uncontrollable laughter overcame them.

"He…and the doll…AHHH!" Allen mimicked between gasps before falling out of his chair in everlasting glee.

"Okay you two, that's enough. What did you do?" Neah asked curiously, they had only been gone for a few moments so they really couldn't have done anything _that_ bad…right? The two adolescents continued laughing even harder, if possible, than before. Road falling out of her chair and accompanying Allen on the ground in their hilarity. Sighing Neah just crossed the room to the telescope that the two were looking through just moments before peering through he couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his throat, of _course_ they'd do that. About fifty stories below **(sorry I don't know how tall that building is)** stood four exorcists, each one of them being terrorized in their own way by small voodoo doll looking chibis that had a frightening resemblance to the two on the floor.

Eventually the group of exorcists dissipated as one by one they disappeared into the building, of course giving a huge, blown out freak out as they were dragged towards it. Kanda being the last one cockily picked up the little Allen doll and hung it limply on his back as he casually strolled into the dark passageway as if he hadn't the care in the world.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Krory, who was being forced to follow the doll, went in random curves around the inside of the building along with running into a few walls as a consequence of being unable to adapt to the darkness of his surroundings. Somewhere along the way the Road chibi stuck some sort of bubble gum in his mouth which, no matter how hard he tried, refused to dislodge itself from his mouth. Eventually a pair of illuminated double doors stood out in the darkness, the doll relinquished its hold on his coat and waddled ahead to disappear through the small crack between the slightly opened doors. Knowing that it was most likely a trap, but unable to do anything to avoid it, Krory gently pushed open the doors to be faced with…

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

_Well this blows_, Lavi thought as he ran for his life from the little Allen thing. The doll was barring its unbelievably sharp teeth at the redhead and chased him. The ginger had been sprinting for a full twenty minutes and his legs were starting to give out on him. Unfortunately for him he was too busy running away from the deadly doll to notice the perfectly squared hole in the floor ahead of him. Down the red-head went, falling without any control over his body (vaguely realizing that the Allen doll stole his hammer on the way down) until he harshly hit the flooring below. Looking up after getting over the sudden onslaught of pain his single green eye shrunk in shock. No way.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Stupid damned moyashi doll, he was seconds away from slicing it to bits, the only thing preventing him from doing so was the annoying fact that if he _did_ then he was on his own without a guide to help him find his way…what ever his _way_ was. Kanda bit back a string of curses when said doll bit his leg to get him moving again, maybe it could still walk without a head, it wasn't a living after all. When red fluorescent lights suddenly came on above him Kanda found himself trapped in a transparent box cage thing. Reaching for Mugen so he could cut himself out of the suffocating contraption he was devastated when he found his prized possession missing, whipping his head around towards a gentle yet firm tugging on his jacket Kanda just about imploded from all the anger that was riddling his system. The malevolent doll he was following had _eaten_ his sword, Kanda watched horrified as the hilt of his sword vanished down the black hole of a doll.

"**Spit it out**!" Kanda shrieked. He grabbed the doll by its neck and started shaking the poor thing back and forth, only stopping when he fell over. The box he was in started to move as he was transported to God-knows-where by God-knows-what. His anger doubled as he heard the doll burp and a tugging on his pony-tail. The damned thing was EATING his hair! After a vicious, _vicious_, game of "tug-of-war" the samurai was able to retrieve his pony tail back…well _most_ of his pony tail back. Kanda glared at the doll then a look of dismay came across his face once he noticed the dark blue strands of hair that covered the doll's teeth, his hair _did_ feel an inch or two shorter. He was getting ready to say screw-it-all and kill the devilish existence when the box he was in came to a harsh stop, making the samurai fly forward and connect with the wall of the box. As he comically slid down the wall the wall adjacent to it slid upwards, revealing his new location.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Looks like it's time for the games to begin~!" Road said with creepy glee. All of the food on the once filled table had long since been devoured by Allen who was currently playing poker with Tyki and had a look of extreme boredom on his face.

"Finally! I was really getting bored beating Tyki over and over again, I mean seriously, he's no good at this game at all!" Allen said throwing the cards in the air in a show of exasperation.

"You could have came and played with me." Road said in a seductive tone of voice, causing the poor silverette to blush a deep scarlet.

"Ok you two, save the flirting for later. I think your new playmates are waiting for you to start your little game, don't worry Tyki and I will be up in the observation box incase something unpredicted happens. Have fun you two!" Neah said dragging a sulking Tyki out the door. Road giggled in response and left through her own door, dragging Allen in a similar fashion.

It was time for the games to begin.

**A/N: Ok so time to celebrate, I have no need for quotas anymore, I've got my life sorted out…kind of…not really. Any ways~ I'm dedicating my next chapter to whoever is the 100****th**** reviewer, come on people just ONE more, sorry i really can't dedicate it to the actual 100th reviewer cause you didn't leave me a name to do it with! Ok…well check out Watson2Spock's stories and also megan1000 as well, and when I say 5 reviews=1 new chapter I mean from DIFFERENT PEOPLE! Sorry~! Well anyways I have some pretty bad news for you all, I've got the dreaded writers block. I know, I hate it as well. And my poor black lab got into yet another fight and now has 4 count it 4! Puncture wounds =(. Completely upset here, I yelled at the other dog's owner though. I mean seriously! If you're old you shouldn't get a dog you can't handle, it was some 60 year old man with a friggin' adult PIT BULL that he got three weeks ago! *sigh* so yea, I'm pissed. Hope you guys are having a better start to the New Year than I am, but I'll try to get more chapters out. I do not own D. Gray-Man, sorry for the long rant. Review please~!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

Darkness, a coppery scent, the muskiness of the air, and the rattling of chains. Faint whimpering, three simultaneous thuds, and the rustling of curtains. The stage was set and the play was about to begin. The three main characters had just arrived and their antagonists were set up at the ready.

As torches were lit the exorcists found themselves to be in some sort of old run down opera theatre. The three of them were standing on what was left of an old stage; the rows of seats had long since been removed leaving a wide almost empty space, along the outer walls were thick marble columns. The special reserved viewing boxes were still intact, some what, and even the century old curtains were still up, given they were torn and the once vibrant red color had faded. One box, which was directly across from the stage they stood on, had the curtains securely shut which seemed out of place, but none of them dwelled on the insignificant fact for long as their eyes were glued to the shaded space below it. With a bit of squinting they were able to make out a set of feet, but that was all. Again, the lights went out, leaving them in the unsettling darkness. Kanda was about to explore when a blinding beam of light suddenly came on without any warning. Three chairs in a straight row were revealed; each of them had a body chained to it (which the exorcists quickly identified as their female companions that had been absent up until then) but only the middle one had a burlap sack over his/her head, hiding the person's identity.

"Welcome~! You were almost late! I was afraid the play would be delayed~!" a voice rang out. There, literally on top of the middle chair, was none other than Road Camelot waving at them as if they were her closest friends.

"Just what are you playing at?" Kanda growled out from in between Lavi and Krory.

"Oh silly, you haven't figured it out yet? Oh well, as they say, the show must go on~!" Road sung out with a delightful cry, her hand latched onto the bag over the head of the person below her and swung it up, disappearing in the process. Her part had come to a close and she had to set up for act two.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Komui Lee, he was formally known as the chief of the European branch for the Black Order. Also more commonly known as the-man-who-doesn't-do-any-work-and-leaves-others-to-deal-with-his-messes-and-has-a-HUGE-sister-complex. Currently however, he was actually tied to the chair in front of his desk full of paper work. Reever had figured that it was much easier to leave the man tied to his desk where he was under lock down, rather than have to run around and waste more of his limited time trying to either end one of his many out of whack experiments or trying to capture the said mad man who'd invent such ridiculous things.

Komui took another sip from the cup holder hat on his head (his BEST invention EVER) before trying yet again to break free of his bonds; this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Looks like you're in quite a predicament. But this just makes it easier on my part~!" a pair of hands grabbed the chair he was sitting and pulled it backwards towards the blackness of the room, leaving only the slightest of rusting papers behind.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Allen always hated how Road weaved him into her twisted plans. The things he did for love. The silverette shifted the small amount he was able to, considering the restricting chains that wrapped around his body, in a vain attempt at comfort. He could hear Road's slightly muffled and the slight shift of the bag on his head; it was going to start soon. He heard her voice escalate before the bag was whipped off of his head and the sudden onslaught of light blinding him. Time for the play to begin.

"Moyashi?" Kanda's disbelieving voice echoed throughout the abandoned theatre, so that's was what she was planning. Forcing his silver pools to take on a more dull tone Allen lifted his head, feigning mind control.

"Yuu! That's not Allen right now!" Lavi cried out frightfully, good, his act had even fooled the Bookman Jr. Keeping up his act Allen slowly rose from his chair, leaning from side to side like a puppet under an inexperienced puppet master's hands. It took a moment, which the three kept a guarded watch on him during, before Allen came to a halt in his sloppy movements, ending up with his left leg bent inwards and his entire upper body bent to the right a creepy hollow grin etched onto his unemotional face which swerved sharply to face them full on, making them take a good few steps backwards in surprise. In an instant Allen flew at them, leaping out of the way Kanda did a flip, and skid to a secure stop using his hand. That Bean Sprout was going to get it. The samurai punched a hole into the wooden flooring viciously, grabbing a rather long piece of wood that had splintered outwards and held it as if it were a sword, since Mugen was gone this was the next best thing at the moment.

"Eliminate. Kanda, Yuu. First priority A." Allen said in a dull, robotic voice. His body cracking abnormally as he jerked his body to face the samurai. He had to make the play good, after all, very important people were in the audience, he wouldn't want to disappoint them now would he? Kanda swung the jagged side of the mutilated floor board at the silverette who bent backwards to avoid it, but instead of leaning back up he stayed in the challenging position, dull silver eyes locked to the ceiling. Mercury pools snapped back to stare at Kanda full on, still in the bended position.

"Y-Yuu, that's kind of creepy." Lavi stuttered from his hiding place behind said samurai and besides the 'vampire'.

"I didn't know that backs could do that!" Krory wailed out in fright.

Kanda's eyes narrowed as he watched Allen slowly rise from his bent over position just to slouch forward, his head and arms dangling. "They don't." was all he said before he took off, his skilled eyes already locked onto the point near Allen's neck that would end this quickly with only minimal damage.

Pale latched onto wood in the blink of an eye. Small shakes could be seen as the only indication of the resistance. A heavy head slowly lifted itself a very serious expression was revealed causing the samurai to hesitate a split second too long. In an instance the wood he himself had used as a weapon against the silverette was protruding from a gruesome wound on his abdomen. Damn.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"This is getting good." Neah said, leaning forward in his seat as the scene played out in front of him.

"Of course it is, after all it's _Road_ who composed it." Tyki said after a particularly long drag of his cigarette. Mmm nicotine was the _perfect_ accessory for a good drama.

"Speaking of Road, where'd she go, I thought she was going to come up here and watch with us?" Neah questioned, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up.

"Oh I am~! I just had to pick up an extra someone. Would you watch him for a while, just until I come back?" Road appeared through one of her dimensional doors, pulling a rather large chair in behind her, flipping it around to sit in between the two Noah's she also revealed her companion.

"The Black Order supervisor? What's he doing here?" Tyki asked, poking at the unconscious man only to receive a moan in return.

"All will be revealed in due time, do me a favor and wake him up when you see me down there will you? Thanks~!" Road sang over her shoulder before exiting out of the same door she came in from. The two Noah's looked at each other and shrugged; there was no point in trying to figure out what the Noah of Dreams was planning; only thing they _could_ do was hope to God they weren't apart of it.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to TWO people; Zoe Whiteraven for being the 100****th**** technical reviewer and lilanimefan247 for doing a CRAP load of reviews at once I mean seriously go check it out if you don't believe me! ****Ok so, I'm experimenting with colors right now.**** If these colors actually show up well, let's just say I'm going to have a hell of a lot of fun with them~!**** But if it doesn't then, oh well, can't miss something you've never had in the first place right?**** So don't forget to check out Watson3Spock and megan 1000. ****I do not own D. Gray-Man~! ****Review please~!**** (Review please)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

Lavi and Krory watched in horror as their bull-headed samurai clutched at his wounded abdomen, staggered back, and crumpled to the ground. It all seemed to be too surreal to be true.

"Wh-Why would Allen do something like that?!" Krory whimpered out as he stared at the silverette in horror. A glint of metal flickered out of the corner of his eye and in a split second Allen was crouched down on the ground, a lethal looking dagger imbedded into the wall that his head was in front of only moments ago. A pair of eyes (or well a set and a half) traveled to the cloaked figure who threw the assaulting blade.

The person was clearly a woman (due to the not so subtle curves), clothed completely in black with an equally as dark cloak helped in the hiding of her features. One arm was still out stretched, frozen in the movement of the throw. There was a pregnant silence before the woman straightened back into a normal position, and then she just disappeared as if she were never there in the first place.

A giggle broke through the silence of confusion. It started out small but quickly morphed into an all out humorous, hollow, maniacal laugh. A laugh that could only be brought on by true insanity. "That woman! Always finding the need to interfere with our plans. I'll kill her, I'll kill you all!" Allen said in a crazed voice, slowly rising from his defensive position, a hand covering his face which was raised towards the ceiling.

"Krory. While he's distracted go and check on Lenalee and Mei-Ling. I'll stay here and buy you as much time as necessary as well as check on Yu. Go now." Lavi ground out as silently as he possibly could while taking small shuffling steps towards his fallen companion. The red-head didn't need to look in order to know that the vampire was already gone; he could already feel his retreating presence.

As soon as his fingertips slightly brushed the fallen exorcist's coat the maniacal laughter was brought to a sudden halt, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The silverette warned, a familiar white tendril shot out towards the ginger, missing him by a hair.

"Allen. We know this isn't you. How 'bout you just _calm_ down for a while and then we could talk about things. Maybe we'll be able to break Road's control over you. Come on Allen, we're friends remember?" Lavi said slowly, as if he were talking to a cornered animal. He took a few crooked steps both towards the silverette and the samurai who was only a couple of inches away.

A short snort escaped Allen's throat, "_Friends_? I don't have any _friends_." He spat out the word. "There's no need for such _useless_ things such as that!" Allen snarled.

"Allen~! Did you start on all of the fun without me~?" Road sang out skipping into view from back stage.

"I'm sorry darling, I couldn't help myself." Allen replied, going back to his emotionless voice.

Road noticed this and pouted, "Seems that I have to fix up your tones, they're out of whack. Oh well, it's nothing a fine tune up can't fix~!" she flew on over towards the silverette and harshly grabbed him into a hug.

"He's not some robot!" Lavi yelled in outrage, standing up for his deceived friend. Road just stuck her tongue out towards him and just tapped Allen on his head, that seemed to fix him right up.

"Well, since the little vampire has already freed your companions for me, I can skip that part and start with the next act~!" the curtains from the only remaining intact reserved viewing box swished open revealing the "audience" of their "play". Neah and Tyki waved down at the "cast", Tyki lifted up Komui's limp hand and waved it as well, it was about time the show begun.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Lenalee and Mei-Lin were now free and currently were in the middle of an all out brawl, kill or be killed type of style.

"Run, run! You're only making things more enjoyable by putting up a struggle~!" Road laughed, sending another wave of vicious candles. "After all, you're all going to die down here **(Hahah kudos to those who get the reference)** anyways~! Allen try harder!" the silverette swung a scythe, happily provided to him via Road, nearly chopping off a certain pig-tail haired girl's head. Only to earn him a whirlwind in response.

Lavi had his own fight to worry about, even with Mei-Lin near by yelling to him his opponent's next move, it was still more than difficult to hold his own against Road. Kanda was still healing up (yes he knew about the samurai's regenerative power) on the side lines, and Krory was taking down the akumas that the Noahs summon. The place was a war zone. The scent of metallic blood was thick in the air, which was finely accented with the clangs of metal.

"Come on! At least _try_ and make it a challenge for me!" Road laughed out, sending a wave of her creepy dolls after them. It wasn't long before Road had Lavi, Krory, and Mei-Lin tied up in the chairs that were previously occupied.

"Looks like you're the last one standing, prey." Allen said, his pink tongue licking up the blade that was lathered thoroughly in Lenalee's own blood.

"Good, now it's time for the final scene. Babies~!" Road sung out, instantly two dolls floated up to her. "Go get the little present I got for our little friend here." She said while gently nudging her dolls towards their "audience".

Lenalee's eyes narrowed in suspicion as the dolls floated off, not trusting her opponents for one moment. Less than a moment later did the dolls come back, hauling with them an object that was _much_ larger than they were themselves. Only when the object came out of the cover of the shadows and was set down on the floor in front of them did a sharp, half sob of a gasp come from the remaining exorcists, cut up hands flying to her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. Komui Lee was tied to what seemed to be his office chair, his black eyes were glazed over as his over all mentality was in a haze. What did that monster do to him?

"Don't you like my newest doll? I just acquired him today, I can't wait to _break_ him in~!" said creature sung out, draping her body over the chair like she had done to Allen only what seemed hours ago.

"Get your hands off of him!" Lenalee screamed out, lunging at her in malice, only to have her attack intercepted by Allen who was under her "control". "_Get out of my way_!" she shrieked hysterically, hitting the silverette with attack after attack, blow after blow. Not paying any mind to how each blow reverberated through her "friend's" body, nor to the distinct feeling of cracking bones under her fists and feet. Only when a sharp intense pain flared in her leg did she stop, the silverette slumping to against a near by marble column before sliding to the ground in a bloody heap. A familiar butterfly was resting on her leg, it's small yet deadly teeth still gnawing on her raw flesh, with an infuriated roar she wrenched the cannibalistic creature away from her skin before stomping it to its literal death.

"I know the audience isn't supposed to interrupt the play, but I couldn't just let my favorite character be pummeled to death without interfering. Besides, I had always been one who enjoyed _living_ within the play itself." Tyki floated (yes literally floated) down towards the cast with an annoyed looking Neah slung over his shoulder.

"Oh no, that's fine. I can use you two for the final act then. Now Ms. Lee, how about we make a deal~? I'll let you have your lovely elder bother back," Road caressed said man's face teasingly, "if you can defeat all three of us~." Road pulled back and leaned on Tyki who stood to her left and gestured towards Neah who stood to her right.

A pair of fists curled into tight fists, blood starting to drip from newly opened wounds, "Deal." She bit out before engaging into what could be her final stand.

It was a flurry of movements, punch, kick, dodge, slice. Like a rhythm. Repetitive and simple. Act or die. Do or don't. Live or die. Dying, no, she couldn't do that, not yet, not until the people who were precious to her were safe. Skilled orchid eyes quickly found a body's natural weak point. A swift, powerful kick. Blood splatter. A scream of anguish at sudden realization.

**A/N: Ok, so most of you can figure out what's going to happen next, well if not then there's something to look forward to. Now ****IMPORTANT****! My adorable little brother is new to fanfiction, like just-started-a-few-days-back, and I encouraged him to write his own little fic, maybe get his self confidence built up a bit, anyways~ please go check out his fic? I'd greatly appreciate it, he's a major star wars fan and did a little crack!fic about it called Luke's Adventures. His pen name is starman123, again, I'd ooberly appreciate it if you guys go check it out. Any who, sorry this was late, I was procrastinating, I do that a LOT, I admit to it. Sorry again hope there's still some of you left out there. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please! You're all awesome, Luv ya all~!**


	17. Omake

Omake

Leverrier had been stuck inside of the evil Komlin-bot for what seemed days. When he _finally_ got free he found he had been dressed into a little-bo-peep dress complete with the staff, blond wig strung up into pig tails, and white fish net stockings. In short it was eye-rape. The Komlin robot was currently chasing him around head quarters, and running away in high-heels was _not_ easy. Not in the least. Swinging a right he came to the wide open area of out side, but the robot was still chasing him. Why him?

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

It was the annual science division party. A little "good-job" reward for their year of endless nights of being trapped under mountains of paper work. By the end of the night. Ever member was stuffed and drunk, but over all happy. They had all gotten the night off and most of them immediately crashed into their rarely used beds. A few of them, Reever, Johnny, Tapp, went outside to get some much needed fresh air, a heated blush proudly displayed on their faces as they used each other for support. A shrill yell caused them to look over just in time to see Leverrier jump off a cliff shortly followed by what seemed to be yet another Komlin.

Looking at the other's Reever said, "I won't tell if you won't." the other two nodded in agreement as they shuffled back inside. Jerry was giving out some _pretty_ strong booze.

**End.**

**Don't own D. Gray-Man.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter: 18

**WARNING: Lenalee and Komui lovers might want to stop reading from here on out. Other wise, if you don't care, feel free to continue~!**

The violent splatter of blood sprayed out in all directions, three drops managing to land on Lenalee's face which was contorted with shock. Her pupils dilated as her complexion paled a good five shades. Lowering her leg from the attack position she shakily stumbled a few steps backwards, a trembling hand gripping her mouth.

"KOMUI!" she let out an antagonizingly sad wail before dropping to the ground with sobs. The attack that was originally meant for the Noah of Dreams ended up hitting her one and only brother full on, the little girl had dodged the attack with ease at the last moment, letting the helpless chief take the blow instead.

Lenalee crawled frantically over to her brother, not minding the amused stares she got from the enemy, and quickly checked him for a pulse. A heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips when she found none. Her attack killed Komui instantly. She killed her very own flesh and blood. _She_ killed her brother. He was dead. Thoughts like these filled her head, causing Road to giggle in delight as the exorcist began to break apart at the seams.

"Oh dear. It looks like you're quite upset, here allow me to release you from such a state of grief." A seemingly pleasant voice sounded from behind her as an arm plunged from her back through her chest, all of the air in her lungs being expelled by the impact.

With shaky eyes she looked to see her attacker, "H-How?" she asked in a broken voice before the arm retracted from between her ribs and she fell to the ground besides Komui, a steadily growing puddle of blood pooling beneath her.

"Do you mean how I am alive? Did you honestly expect for that pathetic excuse for attacks would even _slightly_ injure me? You're real dense, I wouldn't be taken down by someone's emotional tantrum." Allen said coldly, leaning over her dying body with a sneer. "Don't worry though, you'll be able to see your brother again soon." Allen took the jagged blade offered to him (by whom he didn't care) and slowly sliced the weakened girl's throat, crimson red blossoming from the line the blade left behind. The cut wasn't too deep so it wouldn't kill her instantly, instead it was _just_ deep enough to allow the girl to feel her life literally drain out of the injury, slowly and painfully.

"You had Tyki worried there, he actually thought you were injured." Neah smirked, handing the silverette a cloth to clean the filth off of the blade. "But I knew you had a thing for theatrics so I figured you were fine." the Uncle said with a grin.

"Nice finishing touch, though we still have two other's to _play_ with~." Road said, tugging the teen over to their left over play toys. The two remaining exorcists were still tied to their chair and unconscious, blissfully unaware of the tragedy that had just unfolded **(1)**.

"Wakey, wakey little prey~! You wouldn't want to miss out on the good part would you?" when neither responded to her boyfriend's request she buried one of her _lovely_ candles in the tender flesh on the red-heads shoulder, the results were instantaneous. A pain-filled scream both brought the red-head out of unconsciousness and startled the little one out of hers.

"What the hell!?" Lavi screamed, tugging on his bonds, trying to get the burning sensation out of his shoulder. He paused as memories rushed back to him, "Where is Lenalee?" he growled out, Komui an after thought.

"Oh her~! Well, let's just say she _unavailable_ at the moment." Road smiled cheekily.

"Actually you _could_ talk to her, it's just that, she might not talk _back_." Allen giggled, along with the Noah's, at the hidden message in his words.

"What are you-?" Lavi's sentence came to a halt as the two elder Noah's stepped aside, allowing the eye-patched teen and fortune-teller girl to see the gory scene. A sob ripped its way out of Mei-Ling's throat as Lavi turned his head to the side, trying to keep his many emotions under control.

"You should have _seen_ the way she killed Komui then went insane! I bet she was glad when I finally put her out of her misery, poor girl was about to loose what was left of her sanity." Allen said from the side, leaning against a near-by pillar using the same knife that killed Lenalee to clean what ever dirt he had accumulated under his finger nails.

"_You_ were the one who killed her? Allen she was your friend! How could you? You're a monster!" Lavi screamed at the teen. A blade imbedded itself into the cushion of the chair only millimeters away from the rabbit's head, the same blade that was once occupying said silverette's hands.

"Care to repeat yourself? I couldn't quite catch what you said, perhaps I should clean my ears out when we're done here." Sharp silver pools narrowed at the red-head in hostility. He sauntered over to his restrained toy and plucked the blade from its place. "Perhaps I should start with torturing your little friend here. You should have listened to her when she said that I was evil. It might have avoided this situation all together." A couple of steps to the side and Allen was standing in front of a wide eyed Mei-Ling, he ran the blade down the cheek of the girl softly, it was going to be fun to break both of them.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Lavi roared squirming against his bonds. His hands twitching and stretching, trying to reach his hammer which seemed to be _just_ out of his reach.

"Oh. Are you trying to get this?" Road asked causing Allen to look over curiously. The Noah of Dreams reached down and plucked said hammer from the leg strap. "I could help you out with that, after all, it wouldn't be as much fun if you couldn't fight back." Road gave the innocence piece to the red head and loosened his bonds, making it so that he could easily get out.

"What's the catch?" Lavi asked skeptically while simultaneously getting free of the chair. Better to be free and able to move around instead of trapped to a chair and helpless to attacks.

"Very perceptive Bookman Jr. Well it's nothing really, just the same kind of deal we gave to your dead friend. If you beat all of us, then you two are free to go, we'll even let you keep your innocence~!" Allen said taking his spot next to Road whom immediately glomped him.

"And if I don't?" Lavi was still not buying their offer, Noah's _always_ have a catch.

"Well, if you don't win then you get to be our new dolls~! After all, the last exorcist I caught didn't last too long, it was a big disappointment. What was his name? Chaoji of something like that right?" Road asked turning to Allen who just shrugged. Lavi felt a _bit_ of rage bubbling out, but not much, he hadn't really liked the guy anyways.

"Agreed." He bit out, grip tightening on his hammer which enlarged, he knew the odds were against him but he really hadn't any other choice. Neah, opting to sit this one out seeing it as pointless, relocated him self to sit in the chair that the red-head once occupied. Neah smirked with delight as he watched the red-head be surrounded, only being able to get a weak attempt at an attack in before attacks from the other side came all at once. The fight was barely ten minutes in and the red-head was already down for the count. Mei-Ling's sobs filled the quiet air as the Noah's stood above the red-head as if waiting for him to get up.

"Is that it? Well that was boring!" Road exclaimed, nudging the body with the tip of her shoe. "I wonder if he'd get up if I did this." Road took Mei-Ling's crystal ball from her and destroyed it without a moment's hesitation, the little girl let out a pain filled gasp before her sobs started anew. Allen felt a small tug at the back of his mind but chose to ignore it.

"Looks like he's down for now." Allen said, turning towards Lavi. Neah tossed the silverette a sword (from God knows where) which he caught swiftly. Raising it high above his head he brought it down with a great force. CLANG! His sword was intercepted.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me."

**A/N: Hmmm I wonder who that can be X3. Kudos to lilanimefan247 for guessing where the quote from last chapter was from. **

**(1) Sorry for not making it clear last chapter that they were unconscious. Like I said, it was a forced out chapter cause I have WRITTERS BLOCK *cries in corner* **

**I know my chapters are short and unpredictable but this fic is ALMOST DONE! I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad bout this yet…it's a love-hate relationship right now X3. I DO NOT WANT ANY COMPLAINTS ON WHO I KILLED! Sorry but, I **_**did**_ **put a warning in the beginning of the chapter, I don't want any "Why did you kill so-and-so" comments. It had to be done *shakes head solemnly* and I honestly love the fact that she's dead, not so much for Komui but eh *shrugs* collateral damage. I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please~!**


	19. I'M TRYING!

**THIS IS JUST A TEST. I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHY MY CHAPTER ISN'T SHOWING UP, I'M TRYING TO FIX IT RIGHT NOW.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter: 20

Yu Kanda. Not a person many dare to mess with. He was known as the most fearsome exorcist as well as the most short-tempered. Only few messed with him and survived, Lavi Bookman being one of them. So the fact that a short, pail, and weak looking bean sprout had managed to take him out with a piece of _wood_ was not something Kanda was about to take laying down.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us in the world of the living. Well, welcome back." Allen said disengaging his sword from the samurai's with a flourished smile.

"Let me send you back to the land of the dead." Tyki whispered into Kanda's ear from over his shoulder as a swarm of tease came hurling towards him. Kanda had barely been able to manage the oncoming swarm as he also tried to parry the attacks aimed at him by the silverette who decided to use the momentary distraction to his advantage.

"Oh no you don't! My turn guys, you're all on the side lines." Road yelled out over the commotion, instantly the commotion died down and the two male Noah's halted in their attacks. Neah, whom had been sitting on the side lines for quite a time, leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees; things were starting to get interesting.

"Yu Kanda. I know an awful lot of things about you. Especially about your friend _Alma_." Road breathed out, walking in a circle around the tense samurai who stiffened at the name of the first and only person he would ever admit to being a sort of friend.

"Don't you fucking bring him into this." He growled out, swiping at her with Mugen. He didn't want to go back over his past; it was a pointless waste of time. All he was obligated to do was grab the Usagi and the kid and leave. No more, no less. No matter how tempting it was to just say "screw it all" and leave the remaining exorcists behind.

"Language! I'm just an innocent _kid_ after all." Road said 'innocently', holding up one of her many dolls that had its stuffing coming out and its eyes popped off.

"You may look like a kid, I'll give you that, but you are the exact opposite of your so called _innocent_ being."

"Oh before you continue I must grab someone real quick. Don't start without me Road!" Allen exclaimed, escaping through the arc's door courtesy of Neah who simply waved his hand.

Cobalt eyes narrowed. The brat was up to something. No sooner did the words enter his thoughts when yet another flash of white occurred and out sprung Allen Walker with a box in his hands.

"Can I start _now_?" Road was starting to get impatient. She wasn't fond of stalling when it came to making new toys for her collection.

"Yes, yes just give me one second…there _now_ you can." Allen sang out. Timcanpy was now floating around the room, fluttering from the dead bodies, to Mei-Ling, then to the crumpled figure of Lavi, and back to the battle. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I recorded this so we could watch it for movie night, though it is a bit too late. I wish I was able to record the beginning…oh well, no use in crying over spilt milk." He shrugged and proceeded to try and climb onto Neah's shoulders.

"Don't worry. There'll be enough in the end to make up for it." Road disappeared from sight before reappearing behind a prepared samurai who countered her attack with one of his own. Many people say that swordsmanship was like a dance, it took two people to be completely in sync with their "partner" or else it could be a fatal mistake on their part. This was exactly what the two were doing. Each slash, cut, dodge, and duck had to be perfectly timed or else one would be missing an appendage or two by the time the fight was done. Every attack Road unleashed onto Kanda had only missed by less than a hairs width of space.

Kanda sent his illusions after the Noah of Dreams; eyes were dead set on killing his opponent. By any means necessary. He quickly maneuvered behind her and plunged Mugen deep into the flesh and bones of her rib cage. A pregnant silent filled the old theatre, the steady flapping of Timcanpy's wings could be heard, then the sick cracking of bones.

"Sorry samurai, you can't kill me in this form. But don't worry." Road's head twisted around a complete 180 degrees in order to face him. "I can _always_ kill you." Her candle was sent deep into Kanda's gut, tearing apart and damaging vital organs and intestines along the way. Kanda pushed himself away from the demonic girl and staggered back a few steps, looking up just in time to see Road's body re-align itself. She slowly drew the blade from her no longer bleeding chest a smile on her face the whole time.

"Damn you." Kanda coughed out. Tearing the candle out of his stomach and pressing his hand to the wound, trying to starch the flow.

"Nighty night, samurai." Road kicked him straight on his wound and as he fell onto the floor a swift kick to his temple knocked him out of reality and into his own subconscious.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

The rattling of chains and a sharp sting was what woke Kanda up. Blinking the heavy amount of sleep in his eyes and shaking his head, Kanda was able to some what gather his bearings. He was in a stone cell and was chained to the wall with iron chains; the samurai rolled his eyes, yea, like _that_ was original.

Light spilled into the cell as the only door in the entire room creaked open. Kanda let out a low menacing hiss as his cobalt eyes adjusted to the sudden assault of brightness.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, time for a little chat." Road, Tyki, Wisley, Neah, and Allen filed into the room, each one of them heading towards either side of the room, completely incasing their prisoner in a Noah…ish circle.

"You won't find me the talkative type." Kanda growled out. His head whipped to the side roughly as a male dress shoe connected with his cheek.

"We have ways of making you talk." Road trailed a thin blade down his cheek, doing a pretty good impression of a Nazi shoulder.

"And Timcanpy's set up to record everything from beginning to end this time~! No interruptions are going to save you now." Allen laughed. Of course as soon as those words left his lips multiple fists slammed against the metal door.

"Wisely! We know you in there!" David yelled out shortly followed by Jasdero's insane laugh.

"I got them." Said whitette sighed out as he slowly made his way to the door, ripping it off of its hinges the moment his finger tips secured around the handle. "Let's step out here for a while; I need to make something clear for you two." Wisely smashed the door back in place, it took him a few tries to get it the _right_ way and it took a few dents as a consequence but it was relatively back to normal…ish.

"Well that just killed the mood!" Allen exclaimed glaring at the damaged door accusingly. A pain filled cry attracted the silverette's curiosity.

"I can fix that." Road said with a glee filled grin, the blade she was once holding was now buried in their captive's thigh. Neah's nose tilted into the air as he inhaled the sent of freshly spilt blood as it flavored the air.

"Mmm, I _love_ that smell." He licked his lips as his eyes narrowed, he may not be a blood sucker but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the smell of impeding death. Kanda spat a mouthful of blood his direction, as a way to show his appreciation, and smiled smugly as Neah slowly lowered his head to glare threateningly at the samurai.

Kanda turned his smug look over to the silverette who was smothering his laughter, "What's so funny Moyashi? Oh that's right, you're under that sadistic Noah's control, you're small brain can't do much to defend itself now can it? I always told you not to let your mind wander because it was too small to take care of itself." Kanda scoffed out. He had to suppress a grin as he felt the familiar tingle of enraged silver pools on the back of his head. Wait for it. Wait for it.

…3

..2

.1

"What did you just say!?" there you go. Time to get a few of his questions answered.

"What, your brain to small to process the fact that this here girly has your brain wrapped around her devious little fin-!" he was cut off as Road shoved one of her voodoo dolls into his mouth.

"That's enough out of you; _we're_ the ones asking questions here." Road leaned down to his eye view and gave him a 'pleasant' smile.

"Road. What did he mean by that? I-is it true that you've been _using_ me?" Allen asked, taking a few steps away from her with hurt shining clearly in his eyes.

"No Allen, it's not. He's just trying to play off of your insecurities." She reassured, if Allen had been paying complete attention he would have noticed that her voice was slightly strained, but he was too occupied with cautiously reaching forward to dislodge the crude gag from Kanda's mouth. He wanted to hear more, _needed_ to hear more, but was slightly afraid to find out.

"Believe her if you want, but what do _I_ have to gain from lying about this? Other than the truth and finally being able to sleep peacefully? Nothing." Kanda deadpanned. But he was right, what _did_ the samurai have to gain. If anything he'd be suffering from the ordeal. Silver eyes drifted over to the love of his life, begging for her to contradict him, to say he was wrong.

"Allen. I thought you loved me, why would I lie to you? Aren't you happy here? With our family? With me?" Road was playing the guilt card, this Kanda knew. He also knew that Allen was eating it all up, if his panicked expression was anything to go by.

"I-I am happy! R-Road, I'm happy here! Especially with you!" Allen gently held Road's hands in his own.

"Are you happy with no memory?" silence rippled through the room, every creak and groan simultaneously stopped. Road's hands covered Allen's and gripped them tightly, but his pale hands easily slipped out of hers. He slowly turned around to face Kanda, his hands trembling and his eyes wide.

"W-What are you talking about?" Allen let out a strangled hysterical laugh. "Of course I have memories! Just last year we…we…" he was now grasping at his head, as if to gather the memories that were there but a minute ago.

"Allen. Don't be upset, you have amnesia don't forget that." Road said quietly next to him.

With the ray of hope newly found Allen gave a slight smile, until Kanda broke it to pieces mercilessly, "If that was true. How come neither her nor the three eyed freak restored your so called 'memories'." Allen's small smile broke. His mask. Gone. His sanity. Shredded. His body crumpled to the floor like, his arms snaked around his head as his whole body trembled, eyes were wide. It wasn't long before the other occupants in the room gathered around him.

"Allen." "-you ok?" "-fingers am I holding-" "-talk to me-". Question after question jammed their way into his ears, over whelming his senses. With a yelp he scurried backwards till his back hit the corner where he preceded to curl into himself trying to piece together the broken puzzle of his damaged mind.

"Am I who I think I am…or who someone else made me believe? Am I even _me_? Or just the me of whom I believe? I'm not sure if _Allen_ is actually the _Allen_ I had once believed." He looked dejectedly up at Neah, his hands splayed in front of him. "Just _who_ am I?"

**A/N: DO NOT SKIP. Ok so, you can thank this chapter update to Saee. She's my bestest bud who forced this chapter out of me. No she doesn't have an account…that I know of any ways. So I updated! And the chapter is a page longer! Sorry for being away for so long don't kill me! But hey, who doesn't like an Allen going mental? So mostly what I have to say is that Saee is going to be the one in charge of pushing me around to update yay (for you guys not me), and she's *cough* overly protective *cough* so yea…that's it…I think…so I don't own D. Gray-Man obviously so~ review please? It makes Saee push me harder to update~!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter: 21

Who was he? Is he really this so called "Allen". Or is he someone else? Was the life he was living really his own? Or was it some way for a twisted person to pass their time? His mind was in the dark and his true self was tied away with heavy chains and pad locks, far away from his reach. He felt as if he himself was nothing but a broken puzzle that was given to a toddler to play with. He was slowly loosing his grip on what he had left to believe of reality. Slowly sinking deeper into the dark abyss of oblivion.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Allen. You are Allen Walker. My Nephew and son of Mana Walker. The Noah's are as close to family as you're going to get. You are the fourteenth Noah and the whole story about Noah's and exorcists Road told you is true. You just have amnesia, this is normal you won't remember certain things. Now come on, you're fine, don't start doubting yourself or else you will loose yourself completely." Tyki said in a rush shaking Allen's shoulders while staring into unresponsive eyes.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!" Road screeched in anguish. She grabbed a hook off of the table nearby, that was littered with many weapons, and slammed it deep into his shoulder and strung him up by it. "You're going to pay." She said in a monstrous voice. Kanda let out a cry of pain as Road ripped him downwards, effectively yet extremely painfully extracting the hook from his shoulder. Blood poured from the gruesome wound in gallons, if he didn't have regenerative powers he'd be dead by now.

"Don't kill him off so easily. We need to make him suffer." Tyki growled in the corner. He was busy supervising Neah who was laying Allen carefully on a bed near by. Though resting wasn't what the bed was used for, given by the tell-tale signs of blood stains on the wood, but it was the best they could do at the moment.

"Don't worry. He won't die so soon. I won't allow it." She slashed a dagger across his bare chest and quickly poured salt and mashed it into the wound.

Surprisingly a laugh was what she got in response, "The fact you're reacting like this means that he's finally broke. It won't take much in order to set his mentality straight. You loose." Kanda chuckled out past blood stained lips that were curved into a twisted smirk.

"SHUT UP!" a knife peeled the flesh away from the muscle which was left exposed. Four candles impaled each hand and foot as well as a few Tease had bitten chunks off of various places on their prisoner's body. Tyki waked over and smashed Kanda's head into the cement wall behind him leaving a good sized crater behind. The duo would have continued if it weren't for a low groan coming from the table behind them.

"Nngh, g-guys? W-what are we doing here?" Allen asked, slowly sitting up while rubbing his white locks.

"Allen…are you…alright?" Road asked, hesitantly approaching him.

Cocking his head to the side in confusion Allen turned to face her, "Am I alright? Why wouldn't I be? Don't tell me that I lost more time again? How many memories did I lose this time?!" Allen began to panic again, extremely fearing loosing what little memories he had left.

"No. You didn't lose anything. You just uh, needed to sleep for a bit. That's all." Road said in an uncertain tone of voice, which went unnoticed by the silverette.

"Aww, you started without me." he whined, hoping off of the wooden torture table. The three other Noah's watched in dumbstruck as the silverette inspected the work of the youngest. The three looked at each other with confused gazes which ended with the three simultaneously shrugging their shoulders.

"Well you can finish him off now right?" Tyki asked trying to make amends. Allen eyed the wounds more closely and thoughtfully rubbed at his chin before taking a delicate looking knife. With steady pale hands he slowly peeled back the samurai's muscle on his forearm, layer by layer.

"Damn you Moyashi!" Kanda growled out past the pain shooting through his arm. "Don't you remember your time in the order? How you had to deal with each and every one of those damned Komlins? There are some things that a person just doesn't forget!" he yelled out, a cold sweat broke out across his brow as the silverette pulled the last layer of muscle away from the bone, leaving said thing exposed to the open air.

"So that's what bone really looks like while inside a person's body!" Allen said in wonder, dabbing at the wound with a cloth to keep the blood under a some-what controllable level. The feeling of rough fibers running across his open bone brought a completely new level of pain to the samurai's senses, tearing an anguished scream from him that was muffled by his firmly pressed lips.

The Noah's all crowded around the open wound to see the muscle itself quickly stitch itself together. Layer by layer being replaced until it finally became the surface skin, leaving no indications of the tortures that had occurred at the sight.

"That was so cool~! I wish I paid attention to his other wounds!" Road squealed, poking at the newly healed patch of flesh. "Hey get the twins in here!" she exclaimed randomly. Without waiting for anyone's answer she skipped out the door. Several thumps and curses could be heard followed by shots being fired and whimpering, all ending in duo terrified screams which eventually died out into eeriness. The three Noah males in the room stared at the door which blocked their view of what was happening. After a good five silent minutes passed the wooden door creaked open and in walked Road. Jasdero and David were dragged in behind her as if they were a stubborn puppy on a leash, they were tied up heavily with ropes and gagged, both wearing pitiful expressions.

"Road, lero! Put me down, lero!" the shockingly pink umbrella was hollering as the Noah of Dreams twirled him by the handle effectively ignoring him.

"Now you two, you're going to do as I say _right_? Unless you want to have another 'conversation'~!" the threat was clear. It was a do-what-I-say-or-die type of situation. To muffled moans later and the twins were untied.

"You're so cruel, but we won't be the ones to shoot down this kind of opportunity~!" "Cruel, Cruel!" David said shortly followed by his twin. After a good minute of _interesting_ stretches the duo got to work.

"What are you going to do? Bore me to death?" Kanda scoffed, he had survived against Lavi of all people, these two were a walk in the park compared to him. Especially since he could _kill_ these idiots and not have to deal with the consequences, in fact he was sure he'd get a _bonus_ if the two were six feet under.

With a pair of mischievous glints two guns ascended into the sky, "Red bomb!" a big fire ball was on a crash course with the bound samurai. Though he would deny this if ever asked, Kanda shut his eyes to steel his nerves and get ready for the pain. Though it never came. A large black hammer had taken out the fire ball, saving the samurai from the inevitable injuries he would have sustained.

"I thought you tied him up good! And why did you leave his innocence with him!?" Allen exclaimed gesturing at a now conscious Lavi in the next cell over.

"Sorry, couldn't let Yu get pranked by anyone other than me~!" Lavi sung out despite his injuries he obtained earlier from fighting against them. "What he was saying earlier _is_ true by the way, Allen." this caught said silverette's attention.

Despite the other's protests he moved closer to the bars. "What do you mean by that?" he asked once he was within a hair's breath from the cold metal.

"You used to be the greatest exorcist the Black Order had short of a general. You were also kind hearted and not only cared for humanity but the souls that were trapped in akumas as well. That's why you decided to get your innocence back no matter what; now its form is Crown Clown. You also eat a lot, and until now I _still_ don't know where you put it all." Lavi laughed out as if this whole thing were a game to him.

"Hahah." Allen drawled. "Very funny, horrible attempt at a lie by the way. Oh well, don't worry, once we're done with the samurai you're next." The teen dragged a single finger across his pale neck, a vicious grin proudly displayed above it.

"Oh, it wasn't a lie. But since you don't believe me all I have is one word to say to you." Lavi said quickly, Road stalked towards him, ready to send him back into the world of unconsciousness.

"And that would be?" Allen turned around only to see Road swiftly hitting the red-head at the base of his neck and his body slowly slumping to the ground.

Only one word was managed to squeeze its way past the rabbit's lips. One word that would undo everything. Just one word.

"Mana."

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! There were only three reviews for last chapter. THREE! Glad to see that I was **_**so**_** missed *says sarcastically*. You know how much trouble I went through just to get that chapter up?! I thank Zangetsu50 for helping me out with that btw. But seriously. 3! Am I not good enough anymore? =( but whatever. I don't own D. Gray-Man. Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter: 22

Mana Walker. Brother of Neah Walker who's coincidentally the fourteenth Noah. Mana was devastated once he learned of Neah's death and decided to take the life of the road and joined a traveling circus as a clown. He was a awfully great one too. After many years of lonely traveling Mana met a little street rat named Red who and errand boy for the people around the circus. The boy was tortured and scorned for his deformed arm and was chased out of every town he entered, the life in a circus seemed like heaven. He believed that he'd be accepted amongst the carnies and he would be able to travel around the world. Life would be heaven because he wouldn't have to face the wrath of "normal" people. That was, if Kojimo didn't beat him up daily. Kojimo was the troupe leader in the circus, his word was law. Red met Mana when the old clown was burying his dead dog whom was beaten to death by none other than Kojimo who did it out of spite. Red couldn't quite grasp _why_ the clown wasn't crying over his dead friend and it puzzled him to no end. After a short chat he was given "My tears dried up long ago. They're gone for good." As a response. Red became even more puzzled by the clown's confession, but many years later he found out why.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Mana?! Hah! That dad clown means nothing to me! How would that man ever effect me?!" Allen yelled insanely at the unconscious red-head. "He named me after his dead dog! He never loved _me_, he only loved his _brother_ who used me as his 'vessel' and disposed of me once he had no more use of me!" Neah flinched back at the accusation but Allen wasn't done. "I held onto his last words all this time and it had done me nothing! NOTHING! 'Don't stop, keep waking' what a joke! He was a naïve fool who allowed others to take advantage of him!" Kanda let a subtle smirk over come his face, the Usagi always knew what buttons to push in order to push others over the edge. "He died before I was even ten! He left me with Marian Cross! That demon that treated me worse than a slave! My childhood was something that even the strongest person wouldn't have been able to endure at that age!"

"He's remembering." Road mumbled over to Tyki who faintly nodded, getting into a casual fighting stance just incase.

"When I finally, _finally_, escape that bastard and made it to the Order I thought that I'd finally have something that would resemble a family. _Finally_ I'd be accepted! Only to have it torn apart by Leverrier!" he spat. "The Hitler-wannabe tortured me! Kept me in a dark cell for months! Trying to get information from me that I didn't have! My so called 'family' left me there to suffer!" tears streamed down the silverette's face as his mind brought back the horrible memories of his agony which seemed as if it had happened mere moments ago. Road's mental walls came down in a flood of emotions, mostly anger and sadness, which overcame his entire being. Allen collapsed to the floor with a torrent of tears sliding down his pale cheeks. Without hesitating Neah ran over and wrapped his arms around his broken nephew, engulfing him in a comforting cocoon.

"Allen. Oh Allen, I don't think of you that way. You must have enough memories by now to realize that it isn't true. Come on Allen, Mana loved you just as much as he loved me, if not more." Neah rocked back and forth, pulling a teen that was on the verge of a mental break down into his lap, while absent mindedly running his fingers through the soft white locks of hair.

"I miss him s-so m-much." The silverette sobbed out, effectively soaking the front of Neah's shirt with his tears not that he mind, he didn't even care.

"We all do, even the Earl regrets his actions. But Mana wouldn't have wanted you to let his death affect you this much. He would have wanted you to live the life you wanted without any shackles to hold you back." The musician held Allen at arms length, allowing golden eyes to force his sincerity into silver ones.

The moment was ruined by searing from their prisoners, bringing Allen's newly open eyes to his once comrades-in-arms.

"K-Kanda?" Allen asked horrified as he took in the severely injured samurai who still had various blades buried deep into the soft muscle tissue.

"About time you came to what little senses you have." he grunted out before allowing his heavy eyelids to slip closed due to sheer exhaustion. Ignoring his friend's smart-ass-remark, Allen crawled over to his dying friend and started the painstaking process of delicately removing each blade, hook, and arrow from the broken body.

"You bastards! How could you!" Allen screamed at the Noah's behind him (Neah was at his side); each weapon extracted was thrown their direction. None of them actually hit said Noah's, each falling short or far off to the side, but the meaning was still there. Allen had retrieved his memories, all of his past hatred and spite had returned, he was no longer the Allen they knew and loved. Not anymore.

"Why couldn't you have stayed the way you were before? We could have been together happily; we wouldn't have to fight each other anymore. We wouldn't have to follow our orders of killing you. Millennie was actually happy for once. Why did you have to regain your memories?" Road asked broken heartedly, a few tear drops slipping down her breaking emotional mask. After a moment of silence her whisper sliced the air, "kill him."

"Road! It doesn't have to be this way!" Allen said in a broken voice. Silver eyes looking desperately into violet ones, pleading for her to hear out the truth. Road's lips parted, as if to actually consider the possibilities, but whatever she would have said was interrupted by the only door being busted down. Every conscious head whipped towards the door, eyes widening in surprise after seeing who it was.

Malcolm C. Leverrier stood proudly in the door. The son of a bitch himself and his faithful dog Link right besides him looked onto the room of people with a superior air around them. Did they really believe themselves to be better than them? The only two people in that room that both exorcists and Noah's disliked and wouldn't hesitate to kill?

"Under the order of the pope Allen Walker is to kill these Noah's and return with us back to central where he will be _thoroughly_ questioned." The Hitler-wanna-be said in his most authoritative voice, the only "power" he really had. He got blank and disbelieving stares in response.

"Hold up, wait a minute. You want Allen to kill us, and then _willingly_ give himself up to you two, whom he can easily kill by the way, just so he can not be _praised_ but interrogated?" Tyki asked in disbelief. His laughter soon filled the air as he clutched at his stomach in a vain attempt to regain some oxygen. "Just give me a second here." He managed between laughs before falling to the ground all together, rolling back and forth as tears of humor escaped from the corners of his tightly squeezed eye lids.

Leverrier on the other hand, saw nothing humorous about it and instead sniffed at the scene as if he were some bloody blood hound.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny?" Link asked for his superior. Tyki managed to make eye contact with the stiff for only half a second before falling back into a fit of laughter, if not harder than before.

"You're an idiot. You know that right?" surprisingly this remark came from the pissed off Allen who was a literal three feet away from his so-called "inspector". "Just think about it for a moment. The only thing you have above me is 'rank'. I'm more powerful than you, faster than you, and I bet I'm even smarter than you. Yet you still think that you can defeat me by such a useless thing such as _rank_? Don't make me laugh." Allen slowly rose to his feet, a crazy smile displayed on his face as he did. Cracking his neck as he straightened his posture, couldn't let Mana down on that part, Allen clasped his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing Walker?" Leverrier asked warily, giving Link a discreet signal to be on guard.

"Why little old me? I can't do _anything_ to you right? So there shouldn't be anything for you to worry about." Allen whispered into the inspector's ear from behind, suddenly materializing behind him. A cold sharp metal pressing against the tender skin of the neck.

"Back away Walker." Link ground out carefully, carefully slipping one of his many hidden blades into his awaiting palm.

"As you say." Allen backed away, his grin growing wider if possible. Crimson red sprayed into the air, staining the walls and floors in the stunning color.

**A/N: there, thank Saee for that chapter. She literally sat besides me the whole time I was typing up this chapter, like a wolf 0_0. Shhh don't tell! Anyways~! There will be like one more chapter then an epilogue then it's done~! And I'd be off to another one of my many unfinished fic's. Don't forget that I don't own D. Gray-Man cause the world hates me like that DX. Review's brings me sunshinez and lollipops~! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter: 23

A shower of blood rained down on the occupants of the room, a soft thump followed suit with a panicked gurgle.

"You're going to have to speak up; liquid in your throat doesn't make you the easiest person to understand." Allen said, leaning down with a hand cupping his ear in mockery, earning him a strangled grumble in return.

"Sir!" Link made his way to his fallen superior, trying to staunch the flow, only to be pulled away by Allen who was grinning like mad.

"No! It's better this way, just watch!" Allen giggled crazily, his silver orbs glued to his dying superior. After a few more gurgles and wheezes Leverrier went still, only then did Allen allow Link to run to his aid.

"Dang Moyashi! You really _can_ be sadistic, kind of makes me glad I was in that cage the whole time." The now free Lavi said, poking at the dead dictator's body, ignoring Link's death threats. Mei-Ling was huddled besides him.

"Wha-! When-? How did you get out?!" Allen exclaimed, taking a few steps back in surprise.

"You brats dared to forget about me?! You should be lucky I even let you live!" Krory appeared from behind them all, his innocence invocated. The silverette face palmed, he _knew_ he was forgetting something** (1)! **

A thump brought their attention back to the doorway. The Millennium Earl stood with a huge hammer hiding behind his back, an innocent as possible expression on his ever smiling face.

"Oh my, looks like you took quite a fall, oh darn." Adam said, patting the unconscious Link on his wounded head roughly. "Now. Who said you could start this little play date without me?" the Earl glowered at two specific Noah's.

"Hold on Earl, we're having a serious conversation here!" Allen literally kicked the Millennium Earl out of the room, slamming the abused door behind him.

"Actually, there's really not much to talk about I guess." Road shrugged, absent mindedly using a knife to clean what little dirt that was under her finger nails, watching as Tyki and Neah tried to bandage up an unconscious samurai with "no over here" and "don't forget that spot" thrown in there. Kanda ended up resembling a mummy more than an actual human(ish) being.

"Yes there is." Allen said with a wide devious smirk on his face.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

Allen and Road sat atop of a lush green hill on a red and white checkered picnic blanket simply enjoying each other's company. Road was hugging onto Allen's right arm as he leaned back on both his hands and rested his head atop of hers.

"This is nice." Road whispered, as if a mere loud noise would shatter the 'illusion'.

"Yea." He agreed. A soft breeze danced through the untamed grass and wild flowers, one of the white buds being tugged loose and softly landing in Road's hair. An ashen grey hand tenderly plucked the flower from her hair and raised it to eye level, twirling it experimentally. A loud startling crunch caused the Noah of Dream's to jump in surprise, Allen was eating a carrot.

"What's up doc?" he said with a cheekish grin. Road giggled as she took what was left of the carrot and placed it into his breast pocket where a rose would usually be.

"Very funny, I hope you brought more than carrots." She pouted, a monstrous grumble emanating from her stomach.

"But of course, what kind of boy friend would I be if I didn't?" Allen flashed her a brilliant smile before digging through the picnic basket. The entire first three inches were filled completely with a various assortment of candy, only a few sandwiches and some drinks were lining the bottom. At the sight of candy Road's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. She lunged towards the basket and the candy went flying into the air like confetti.

"You're the best!" the silverette slowly backed away a few steps from the psychotic Noah girl on a sugar rush. Giving Road candy wasn't his best idea that week, maybe even that year.

"Hey, are you _really_ ok with this?" Road asked suddenly serious causing Allen to suffer from her emotional whiplash.

"Yeah, of course. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have suggested it right?" the silverette attempted to console her which ended up a complete, utter, success **(A/N: Hahah! Bet you thought I was gonna say failure!)**. Another explosion went off behind them, disturbing the illusion of peace. "Can't they keep it quiet over there, I have half a mind to go over there and knock some sense into them!" Allen hissed.

The Black Order was slowly being consumed in burning hot flames. If one listened closely enough the gleeful yells and cheers of Jasdevi could be heard. The couple were sitting on a hill that over viewed the Black order, taking in the sight of its destruction as if they were just watching the sunset at the end of a perfect day.

"This is just perfect~!" Road squealed, latching back onto Allen's arm, her eyes glued to the flames.

"Yeah, anywhere is perfect. As long as I'm with you." Allen murmured into her hair, eyes closing as they sealed the day with a kiss.

**A/N: And that's it. I kinda wrote the epilogue before the final chapter so this was kind of forced out…sorry. I am horrible at lovey-dovey stuff so the ending is literally the most romantic I can make it with out barfing my guts out. So yea, sorry if it was disappointing and random, I can't do romance to save my life. I know! I'm such a failure! *Cries in emo corner*. **

**Saee: yea I tried, you don't like it, well then oh well. She doesn't own D. Gray-Man. Review or I will not allow her to make a epilogue. **

**(1) I swear I didn't forget about Krory…I **_**totally**_** planned this!...sort of…YOU HAVE NO PROOF!**


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

The screen faded to black and only the crunching of popcorn could be heard.

"Aww, that's so-"

"That. Was. EPIC!" Road screamed interrupting Tyki's unimportant comment. She glomped Allen, incidentally knocking over his beloved bucket of popcorn. Said silverette growled some-what playfully in frustration before stomping off to the kitchen in search for a new snack.

"Better hurry up! We're going to start the film without you if you take too long!" Road called after him. They had just finished with the film that Allen used Timcanpy to make, it ended at their kiss on top of the hill with the Black Order on fire in the background. In short, the Noah family was never going to let them live it down.

It was movie night in the Noah family household and Allen was dead set on showing his film before any other movie. Up next was a Japanese horror called "Audition", Allen never heard of it before but if it got Tyki scared senseless then it was worth a shot.

Their long lasted war with the Black Order was finally over, with them coming out as victors (though the fact that the Order was short on exorcists also helped). It wasn't too hard to pick off the generals one by one until none was left, leaving the pope with no other option but to surrender.

"Okay we can start now." Allen was about to sit down when he realized the audience was short on members. "Where's everyone else?" as thirteen sets of molten amber eyes traveled to the hallways, Allen's eyes narrowed. Of _course_ they weren't going to make it easy for him. With slow, intimidating steps, Allen walked over to the living quarters of the ark. The doves were chirping happily in the sky above as the "sun" lit up the white washed town. It was such a beautiful day out, why did those idiots have to go and ruin it? The silverette took a left at the fountain, glancing at his reflection as he passed. Due to his strain of the whole Noah ordeal his left eye was silver like it always was, but his right was the tell-tale molten amber of the Noah's. Another abnormality that he was proud to carry.

Allen stood three inches from the white wooden door. The only thing saving the other's from his wrath, an inch of solid wood. In short, the door didn't last long.

"What the-!?" Lavi screamed at the now broken door, only to slowly back away after looking up at the white demon standing on the wood chips.

"The three of you are late. You know that right?" he said demonically. Allen took menacing steps towards the blanched rabbit. One down, two to go.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

"Took you long enough. Your popcorn is going cold." Road said in a bored voice, hanging upside down from the Victorian chair.

"Sorry these idiots have two left feet." Allen threw the tied-up trio into a corner of the room before taking the free open spot next to Road.

"Shhhh the movie's starting." Tyki said frantically, he was ready for a good blood splashing thriller.

1 hour later:

"That's right Asami! Cut off his foot, make him bleed!" they all cheered, then laughed when she took the decapitated foot and threw it to the side as an after thought.

ARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR ARARARARARARARARARARARA

The movie has long since ended, and mostly everyone was dead asleep in their bed (or tree in Tyki's case). Allen walked along the empty streets, hands stuffed in his front pockets, and whistling a random tune. His life was so much more peaceful now; it was hard to believe that less than a month ago he was at war with people he now loved and cherished in his own (some-what biological) family. It also helped that Kanda, Lavi, Krory, and Mei-Ling agreed to the alliance and were now living happily in their own homes on the ark, though the four of them usually stayed in the central house they still had their own place to go back to.

He was happy. His friends were happy. His family was happy. That was all that mattered to him, who cares about the human race? They would all die eventually anyways. Allen started back to his own home, Road was waiting for him after all.

"Good night Timcanpy." Allen said before slipping into the inky blackness of the shadows. The faithful golem floated there, recording all that was happening. The happiness and sorrow of each moment captured for his master to view whenever he wanted. An open story that reaches till the ends of time.

The End

**A/N: I know, crappy ending yet again. But what do you think? The whole thing being a movie and all, I thought that was a good twist. Sorry if I left any loose ends in this fic but I'm thoroughly happy with it…ish. This fic was requested **_**and **_**co-authored by Diavo. Love you all~! The next chapter after this is only the credit page for those who reviewed, and even if you review after this story is done, I will still add you to the credit page don't worry. Thank you all, hope you enjoyed it~! **

**-RA**


	25. Credits

CREDITS

**I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, most appreciated~!**

Tiger732

LadyMimi101

TykiAllen

Hirasettie

CrazySarahify

foggraven

Diavo

Zoe Whiteraven

Fountainofroses

pink9571

estrella-luna-1998

saske92

AntagonizingExorcist

Brisken

Sapphire Kuran

Allyieh

Hi

Obliterator1519

Storm Walker The Fourteenth

C guy

Koneko Hoshi

TulipHead76

Kagehana. Tsukio

Blackies

MercenaryCrime

xFullmetalSoulx

Diamond Lotus-chan

Anon

Neo

Shirare

shaythevamp

Mathlete64

MnMsRoK2

Lolcatz44

Potatoguy3

Don'tFORGETMEjjf

DRYlIGHTnING

Whawhazupman2222

ThatNobelMan6.6

DontUDare1117

GUUuUUUuURLLLL52

Hellhoundz6

Milchmaedchen

RhodeWalker

Raicheda

lilanimefan247

Completely Unstable

Allen-kun x Road-chan

bendystraws

Ta1ia

AllTheBooksInTheWorld

AbigailPaine

queen of magicians

MidoriHikari00

Mukuro234

The six path's

And all of the Guest reviewers!

**Thanks again to all of you and I hope you don't mind that it wasn't really romantic that much…yeah…sorry. So like I stated on the first chapter, this fanfiction is brought to you by the letter B~! Just kidding, it's from Diavo 'cause he requested it. So if you want to see any fanfiction from any category just send me a pm and I'll do what I can. Hope you enjoyed this fic and I'm sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Go to my poll to vote on which fic I should complete next! Thanks again to all~! **


	26. Shout out

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MOM! I LOVE YOU BUNCHES AND SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PAIN IN THE BUTT ALL THESE YEARS! SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I LOVE MEH MA~! NO JUDGING I DON'T CARE IF YOU LAUGH AT THIS FREAKS! LOVE YA MOM, HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST DAY IN THE WORLD~! HOPE I DIDN'T EMBARRASS YOU TOO MUCH X3! I. LOVE. YOU!**

**-your daughter~**


End file.
